¿todo por un malentendido?
by soniasc94
Summary: Las chicas viven ya cada una con su novio y son invitadas a una gala que celebran las tres escuelas. Digna de una gran cena de gala o de una entrega de premios, tendrán que vestir de cóctel y de traje de etiqueta además de que habrá una alfombra roja y un photocall. Una de ellas pensará que su novio la está engañando. Además será la pareja más sorprendente de todas.
1. Chapter 1

Winx club- ¿todo por un mal entendido?

Es una historia de dos capítulos que sigue a "de vuelta", "La boda de nuestra mejor amiga" y "La Navidad es para..."

Las chicas viven ya cada una con su novio y son invitadas a una gala que celebran las tres escuelas. Digna de una gran cena de gala o de una entrega de premios, tendrán que vestir de cóctel y de traje de etiqueta además de que habrá una alfombra roja y un photocall.

Una de ellas pensará que su novio la está engañando. Además será la pareja más sorprendente de todas. ¿Será el momento de la cena cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad?

Como fui hace poco a ver 50 sombras más oscuras me ha gustado introducir un poquito la peli aquí. Pero tampoco os voy a contar demasiado jajaja.

Capítulo 1.

Riven: Musa... hay una carta para ti.

Musa: mmm... Gracias. A ver que es... mira, creo que va dirigido a los dos.

Estimados estudiantes, ex-estudiantes y profesores,

Nos complace a los directores de las escuelas de Magix invitaros a una nueva tradición que hemos decidido implantar para celebrar que seguimos trabajando para que la dimensión mágica sea cada vez mejor. Os pedimos que os vistáis con vuestras mejores galas. Hemos pensado las chicas de cóctel y los chicos en traje. En la entrada habrá un photocall y una alfombra roja.

Espero que sea especial para vosotros.

Dentro de una semana nos vemos en el salón grande de Alfea.

Gracias.

Riven: wow.

Musa: ¿esto que es... los Oscar? Madre mía... vamos a tener a todo el mundo viendonos.

Riven: tengo curiosidad.

Brandon: Stella, ¿lo has leído?

Stella: madre mía y en una semana que me pongo.

Brandon: seguro que en seguida se te ocurre algo.

Stella: pero no soy solo yo... y las demás... que. Al año que viene cuando la hagan otra vez en cuanto empiece el curso a pensar en el vestido pero ahora...

Brandon: ¿no crees que exageras?

Stella: madre mía... y si no la boda.

Brandon: la boda es en verano. No te preocupes.

Stella: voy a llamar a Bloom.

Bloom: Stella... que raro... estará nerviosa. ¿Si?

Sky: jajaja no es tan raro.

Stella: Bloom... ¿que hacemos? Me estoy atacando.

Bloom: calma. Este es el menor de tus problemas.

Stella: tenemos que quedar con las chicas. ¿donde nos vemos?

Bloom: pregúntale a Musa, a Tecna o a Flora por que como viven en la misma urbanización...

Stella: buena idea. Díselo a Layla. Yo hablo con las demás.

Bloom: está bien.

Flora: ¿reunión de urgencia?

Stella: Si.

Flora: vale, veniros a casa.

Stella: vale.

Musa: he quedado con las chicas en casa de Flora.

Riven: por lo del vestido, ¿no?

Musa: si que me estoy atacando. La gente en estos casos va a diseñadores...

Riven: cariño... está Stella. Además preciosa... ¿que voy a decir de ti? si estás guapa con lo que te pongas.

Tecna: esto se avisa antes... esto es una locura. Timmy... esto es muy fuerte. Se inventan la gala esta de no se que... ahora... y nos piden que vayamos monas... y... ahora vuelvete loca buscando algo. Y claro como te lo compres... y alguien lo lleve igual... Timmy, ¿me estás escuchando?-estaría concentrado en cualquier otra cosa. Esta mañana me desperté y no estaba en la cama y me había metido un susto horrible y cuando me desperté estaba en la sala desayunado. Y eso que era nuestro día libre. Los viernes no trabajábamos y la verdad que esa actitud me mosqueaba. Llegué a la salita donde teníamos el ordenador de mesa y allí estaba- ¿va todo bien?

Timmy: claro.

Tecna: ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

Timmy: sólo me habían pedido un consejo sobre un ordenador, todavía me siguen mandando gente de la tienda de informática de la tierra pero no te preocupes. En seguida termino y estoy contigo.

Tecna: no te preocupes. Me tengo que ir. He quedado con las chicas. Supongo que lo habrás leído.

Timmy: lo de la alfombra roja de la semana que viene.

Tecna: eso.

Timmy: claro vete. Yo voy a estar aquí. A no ser que vengan Helia o Riven... o que nos llamen de Fuente Roja para algo de la gala. Porque imagino que no querréis que haya ningún chico.

Tecna: eso sí. Lo otro no lo sé. Y esta mañana por que...

Timmy: tranquila... no podía dormir.

Tecna: en serio.

Timmy: si. Pero tranquila estoy bien.

Tecna: si tu lo dices... me voy. Si necesitas algo dímelo.

Timmy: tranquila bombón. Vete.

Tecna: cogí las llaves de casa y de repente pude escuchar como le llamaban.

Timmy: ¡Melanie! Que sorpresa.

Tecna: - arquee la ceja pero no le di importancia y me fui-

Melanie: ¿estas ahí?

Timmy: Si. Si. Es que mi novia acaba de salir de casa.

Melanie: ¿que tal estáis? Desde tu cumpleaños no te llamaba.

Timmy: bien. Genial. De momento la convivencia empieza bien.

Escucha, tengo la placa nueva del ordenador. Cuando podáis venir a por ella... ahora que vivo cerca. Incluso diles a papá y mamá que si quieren pasar un rato por aqui... hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Melanie: Si, asi conocemos a tu chica. Sólo la he visto por fotos y yo creo que va siendo hora y ahora que vivis aquí en Magix...

Timmy: claro. Se lo diré a Tecna cuando venga.

Melanie: sabes... me encontré a aquella chica que estaba loca por ti. Tamara era...

Timmy: dios que horror. Como puede haber una persona más mala que esa.

Melanie: la verdad es que no lo sé.

Timmy: espero no verla. Es una lapa.

Melanie: y que lo digas. Que te iba a decir... te llamo mañana para ver si me llevo la placa.

Timmy: claro. La verdad es que no se que me vería porque ella no es la tipica chica que se fuera a fijar en mi.

Melanie: no se yo... a ver que eres un chico maravilloso... pero la verdad que ella no es que busque sólo eso... eres un genio y yo creo que es lo que a ella le interesa.

Timmy: pues falsedad poca... Además que ella ya no tiene que hacer nada conmigo.

Melanie: tu novia le mete una descarga... y la deja frita. Jajajaja. Bueno... te dejo... mañana quedamos así... hablamos. Cuidate.

Timmy: jajaja, tú también.

Stella: chicas me estoy agobiando.

Bloom: tranquila.

Stella: en una semana tenemos que vestirnos de cóctel y el vestido tiene que ser único.

Musa: por eso lo hacen grandes diseñadores.

Flora: pero para eso está ella.

Layla: claro Stella. Durante el talent show también lo hicisteis. Sólo tienes que pensar en un boceto y luego nos lo enseñas y nosotras te decimos me gusta, no me gusta... etc.

Stella: vale.

Musa: yo quiero algo sencillo ya te lo digo. Elegante.

Tecna: y yo también. Aunque vi el otro día algo que me gustó. Te envío la foto.

Layla: ¿y el pelo?

Stella: cuando esté el boceto... ya lo vemos.

Musa: vale.

Tecna: entonces ya está.

Layla: pues yo me voy que tengo que mirar unas cosas para la casa.

Stella: vale. Cualquier cosa me dices.

Layla: gracias.

Bloom: Stella, ¿te llevo, no?

Stella: Brandon se ha tenido que ir a Fuente Roja no sé a que y me ha traído antes. Si.

Flora: Helia estaba allí también. Su tío quería hablar con él de un viaje que tiene que hacer próximamente.

Tecna: quizás le tengan que llevar.

Musa: mira, Riven también está allí.

Tecna: y seguramente Timmy también.

Musa: estarán allí todos.

Tecna: -cuando salimos de casa de Flora tuve que contarselo- oye Musa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Musa: Si.

Tecna: verás... yo creo que Timmy está raro.

Musa: ¿y eso?

Tecna: tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo.

Musa: pero... desde cuando.

Tecna: esta mañana. Sé que quizás es pronto pero...

Musa: pero... ¿has notado algo raro?

Tecna: antes de venir... estaba hablando con una chica. Que a lo mejor... me estoy precipitando.

Musa: no sé... a lo mejor es su hermana o su madre.

Tecna: no creo que fuera su madre. Melanie se llama.

Musa: no te pongas paranoica. Primero, mira a ver si hay algo con lo que sospechar. Y tú crees... que... Timmy haría algo así.

Tecna: es que no lo sé. No creo que sea capaz de hacer algo asi. Pero es un chico. A lo mejor se ha cansado de mi.

Musa: al mes de pedirte que te vayas a vivir con él... no. Vamos quiero pensar que no...

Tecna: mira quién viene por ahí.

Riven: hola chicas.

Helia: ¿habéis hablado de la fiesta?

Musa: si. La verdad es que Stella se va a esforzar al máximo.

Timmy: y tú te quejas.

Tecna: pues a mi me parece una locura hacer 6 trajes en una semana.

Riven: pero con magia nada es imposible.

Tecna: por suerte la boda la tiene todavía lejos.

Musa: eso lo tiene en marcha. Pero aún así es cierto que para el año que viene...

Tecna: este año pagaremos la novatada.

Timmy: ya verás como no.

Tecna: ¿y vosotros?

Timmy: quieren que las naves estén a punto. Pintura y todo.

Riven: van a ser como los coches oficiales.

Musa: que guay. Pero con una...

Helia: una. Claro para los 3.

Tecna: entonces nos vemos allí.

Timmy: si. No pasa nada, ¿no?

Riven: si sabéis teletransportaros.

Musa: en cierto modo si.

Helia: chicos... me subo. Nos vemos pronto. Supongo que mañana.

Riven: si nada más que con bajar por aquí...

Timmy: pues si.

Helia: Flora está arriba, ¿no?

Musa: si.

Tecna: vamos si no ha bajado... estará.

Helia: vale. Jajajaja. Nos vemos.

Musa: bueno... si necesitas algo... o me llamas... o subes.

Tecna: vale. Ya te digo algo.

Timmy: vamos.

Riven: a ver si nos juntamos a cenar o algo.

Musa: ¿no habéis tenido inauguración todavía?

Riven: la haremos. Pronto.

Timmy: por favor.

Tecna: y será verdad... nena... que... ya hablamos.

Musa: vale chiqui.- cada uno se metió en su portal- escucha... ¿has notado algo raro?

Riven: de que.

Musa: en Timmy.

Riven: ¿qué le pasa?

Musa: pues no se. Pero Tecna está mosqueada. Dice que está raro desde esta mañana.

Riven: ¿No crees que está un poco paranoica?

Musa: pues eso es lo que le he dicho.

Riven: Timmy no la engañaria. Digo yo. Hay veces que me sorprende. Pero... que ya te digo que no creo. Yo le he visto normal. Además decía que estaba mejor que nunca con ella.

Musa: mira... no lo sé.

Riven: cada día te veo más guapa.

Musa: tío... no me sonrrojes.

Riven: ves así me gustas más.

Tecna: ¿va todo bien?

Timmy: claro mi amor.

Tecna: ¿seguro?

Timmy: si. Ya te lo he dicho. No podía dormir.

Tecna: ¿y que hago para que puedas dormir?

Timmy: si tu me ayudas a dormir.

Tecna: ya, ya.

Timmy: que sí tontita.

Tecna: parate. Que como nos vea alguien...

Timmy: y que más te da.

Tecna: pues me da. Si que me da.

Timmy: de verdad cuando te pones así...

Tecna: para que nos pillen y que seamos la comidilla del bloque.

Timmy: exagerada.

Tecna:-de repente sonó su móvil. Lo miró, contestó y lo volvió a guardar- ¿algo importante?

Timmy: lo mismo de siempre.

Tecna: está bien. -recibí un mensaje de Stella. Acabo de ver tu foto. Precioso. Me encanta. Hago el boceto y mañana quedamos y vemos detalles-

Tecna:- estupendo- mañana no estaré en casa por la mañana. Voy a casa de Stella.

Timmy: claro.

Tecna: sabía que lo haría.

Timmy: parece una locura pero no hay nada imposible.

Musa: madre mía que rápida.

Riven: te dije que Stella es una máquina.

Musa: desde luego.

Riven: ya tengo curiosidad por verte.

Musa: sorpresa.

Riven: vas a ser una estrella en la alfombra roja.

Musa: y que más. Pues como todas.

Riven: sois las personas más conocidas de la dimensión mágica.

Musa: y vosotros también. Así que vosotros también tenéis lo vuestro.

Riven: de eso nada. Aquí las auténticas protagonistas vais a ser vosotras. Todo el mundo estará expectante por ver a las winx. O bueno a las chicas en general. Nadie se fija en el traje de un chico.

Musa: si que se fijan. Y otra cosa... ¿crees que se dará algún premio?

Riven: no lo sé. Imagino que a los directores si que se les hará un reconocimiento a su carrera.

Musa: supongo.

Riven: ahora ya... de lo otro... que os lo merecéis... por supuesto y me gustaría que me dijeran por favor entregáselo a tu novia.

Musa: vaya... me halagas.

Riven: porque eres maravillosa.

Musa: me preocupa Tecna.

Riven: ¿que ha pasado?

Musa: esta tarde me ha dicho que Timmy habla con otra chica.

Riven: pues yo que sé. Si quieres hablo con él.

Musa: déjala que si puede ver algo más concreto y así hacemos.

Riven: me doleria que lo hiciera. Últimamente paso bastante tiempo con él y nunca ha sido así...

Musa: yo lo siento pero no termino de creerlo.

Riven: esperemos que no pase nada malo.

Flora: mañana voy a casa de Stella. Parece que la operación vestido funciona.

Helia: y luego os preocupais demasiado.

Brandon: ves sabría que podías.

Stella: pero ahora me voy a la cama. Estoy...

Brandon: se te nota.

Bloom: menos mal que Stella...

Sky: y cuando no lo ha conseguido.

Bloom: siempre consigue lo imposible.

Layla: genial. Lo ha conseguido.

Roy: es que Stella si se pone hace 6 y 10 también.

Layla: y que lo digas.

Tecna: ¿tu que plan tienes para mañana?

Timmy: tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas y tengo que entregar otras. A la hora de comer me avisas. O si no te llamo yo.

Tecna: está bien. Claro. - todo parecía normal. Se comportaba como el novio perfecto. Me daba besos. Estaba super tierno-

Timmy: sabes tengo ganas de verte.

Tecna: jajaja. Los novios sois así. Pero quiero que sufras un poco más.-¿tendría motivos para sospechar? En ese momento no. Antes de acostarme, mientras él estaba en el baño, le llegó un mensaje. Ella, Melanie o Mel como él la tenía puesta y ponía "bueno no pasa nada. Así voy más rápido. No puedo entretenerme mucho. Además te tengo que decir algo. Estoy muy feliz. Pero mañana te digo". Hice una rápida visión de rayos x y vi la conversación entera.

Whatsapp:

Mel: oye que al final si que me paso.

Timmy: estupendo. Al final Tecna no va a estar en casa.

Mel: bueno no pasa nada. Así voy más rápido. No puedo entretenerme mucho. Además te tengo que decir algo. Estoy muy feliz. Pero mañana te digo.

Timmy: claro. Te veo mañana.

Fin.

Tecna: -me quedé un poco sin comprender demasiado bien a que se refería y quien sería ella-

Al día siguiente...

Tecna: luego te veo. Están Musa y Flora esperándome abajo.

Timmy: claro. Que te diviertas.-le di un beso pero la noté rara- ¿va todo bien pequeña?

Tecna: Si. Nos vemos.-salí porque me estaban esperando- chicas. Ya estoy.

Musa: ¿nos vamos?

Flora: si. Venid es por aquí. Anoche dejé el coche aquí. Más que nada para que estuviera a mano. ¿sabéis donde está, no?

Tecna: si yo te digo.

Flora: es que como todavía no ha habido inauguración...

Tecna: yo estuve la semana pasada poniéndole la conexión a Internet a ella, a Bloom y a Layla.

Musa: a nosotras entre Timmy y tú nos la pusisteis nada en cuánto llegamos.

Tecna: ya que estáis al lado... métete por esta calle y gira a la derecha.

Flora: ¿que portería es?

Musa: La segunda. Pero aún tienes que girar a la izquierda y la siguiente es.

Tecna: ahí tienes un sitio.

Flora: pues me dijo Stella que era complicado aparcar.

Tecna: pues hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Musa: y que lo digas.

Flora: ya estamos aquí.

Stella: chicas.

Bloom: empecemos que tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que has preparado.

Layla: en serio estoy nerviosa. Tengo tantas ganas de saber Del vestido que estoy que no puedo pensar.

Bloom: y yo.

Stella: ya sabéis que cualquier cosa me lo decís. Primero os presento el mío. Falda midi como se llevan este año por debajo de la rodilla y escote pronunciado bajo de manga larga color melocotón con bordado blanco en la falda y zapato blanco. Pendientes color cristal y recogido en una cola alta.

Bloom: precioso Stella.

Layla: me encanta.

Musa: vas a deslumbrar.

Tecna: madre mía Brandon.

Stella: jajaja. Que malas sois. Sigamos Layla. Para ti he pensado en un vestido recto ajustado que resalte tus curvas cuya parte de arriba es negra de encaje con cuello barco y la falda verde aguamarina adornada con un cordón negro. Zapato salón negro. Pendientes verde aguamarina como la falda y el peinado he pensado en hacer un moño bajo con el flequillo en un lado.

Layla: genial. Me encanta. Precioso.

Stella: Tecna, para ti he diseñado con la base del que me diste un vestido de corte asimétrico de una sola manga larga color lavanda con bordados en verde, es vaporoso, pero realza tu figura. La manga lleva unos pliegues en el hombro. Zapato y pendiente verde. Y el pelo he pensado en que como tienes media melena darle volumen rizandote las puntas y marcandolas bien.

Tecna: me gusta mucho.

Stella: a nuestra dulce y tierna Flora le vamos a poner un mono color rosa con el cuerpo de encaje y escote algo abierto pero normal, no tan bajo como el mío y el pantalón de raso. Zapato y pendientes rosas y el recogido un moño bajo. En el fajín llevas un lazo.

Flora: tenía ganas de ponerme un mono fíjate. Me gusta lo del lazo.

Stella: Bloom, vamos contigo. Falda de vuelo azul turquesa y la parte de arriba es transparente de manga francesa y escote barco. Los brillantes forman el cuerpo. Con un moño medio. Pendientes azules y zapato beige.

Bloom: vaya que desmelene.

Musa: al menos puedes mostrar el anillo.

Stella: bueno y por último tu, Musa. Para ti he pensado en un vestido rojo recto de manga francesa y escote barco, falda entallada por la rodilla. Zapatos y pendientes rojos y el pelo semirrecogido en un tupé.

Musa: sencillo como a mi me gusta. Estupendo. Tía en serio que currada.

Stella: os tengo que tomar las medidas.

Tecna: y las telas...

Stella: las medio tengo ya. He llamado a primera hora porque intuía que me diríais que si.

Flora: estas segura de que puedes sola. Yo sé coser puedo ayudar.

Stella: no te preocupes.

Bloom: como que tienes que empezar a coser...

Stella: ¿os acordáis del marcador mágico?

Musa: si.

Stella: oye chicas que se puede.

Layla: ¿y los complementos?

Stella: os los traigo el lunes.

Musa: desde luego... pues mi novio dice que una chaqueta de traje más informal que la de la boda y una corbata negra. Abajo estaba mirando cuando me he ido.

Stella: Brandon también tiene una así.

Flora: si los chicos seguro que no se complican la vida tanto como nosotras.

Tecna: la verdad es que no. No veo a Timmy preocupándose mucho jajaja.

Stella: pues Brandon ha aprendido gracias a mi.

Bloom: más le vale.

Musa: creo que todos han aprendido. Riven a veces no se que hace tanto tiempo en el baño. No creo que tenga necesidad de... me tiene a mi para saciarse.

Flora: a saber... lo harán cuando estén solos. Que aunque tengan novia... Helia engaña pero es un tío.

Layla: hay que pensar que por muy buenos que sean... son chicos...

Stella: chicas, ¿alguna duda?

Musa: no.

Tecna: no todo bien.

Flora: nos vamos entonces.

Tecna: si. Que no queremos molestar. Además te tendrás que poner a ello.

Stella: si que mañana... tenemos que ir a Heracklyon porque los padres de Brandon quieren comer con mi familia por el tema de la boda y todo eso. Ya sabéis.

Musa: es estupendo.

Flora: ¿y cuando va a ver Riven a su madre?

Musa: buah... no lo sé... tiene que hablar otra vez con ella.

Layla: nos vemos chicas.

Bloom: claro. Me espero aquí contigo. No creo que tarden mucho.

Stella: hoy habían adelantado el partidillo porque Timmy tenía cosas que hacer.

Bloom: ¿algún encargo?

Stella: seguramente.

Tecna: no tardarán. Timmy me dijo que hoy no podía quedar pero para que pudiera estar lo han adelantado.

Flora: ya era costumbre en Fuente Roja, ¿no?

Musa: eso parece.

Flora: ya hemos llegado. Bueno chicas... nos vemos cuando queráis.

Tecna: y si está noche cenamos aquí abajo.

Musa: oye... pues si.

Flora: pues... luego lo hablamos. Yo me quedo porque me meto directa por el garaje.

Musa: nos vemos.

Tecna: adiós.

Musa: nena y... tu que tal.

Tecna: ayer mmm... bien la verdad después de salir de casa de Flora. Él estaba normal y estaba graciosete. Pero luego antes de acostarme vi un mensaje de él diciéndole que yo no iba a estar y ella diciéndole "mejor. Así voy más rápido". Me quedé extraña pero luego me abrazó en la cama como hace siempre y ya... No sabía que pensar. Que mejor por supuesto. Pero ella prefería que no estuviera.

Musa: no se... Pero si dices que anoche fue bien...

Tecna: ya tía pero... Yo que sé.

Melanie: escucha... quiero pedirte un favor.

Timmy: dime.

Melanie: sé que no se me nota... Pero...

Timmy: no me digas...

Melanie: pues si.

Timmy: ¿pero Robert lo sabe?

Melanie: claro. Te estoy dando tanto la lata porque me tienes que ayudar y cuando pueda hablar con Tecna igual.

Timmy: claro. Siento que no esté.

Melanie: no pasa nada. Me voy nene. Muchas gracias por la placa y por todo.-salimos a la calle. No había nadie por la urbanización- ¿Y tú chica?

Timmy: tenemos una cena el viernes por la noche y tenía que ir a casa de la chica que le está haciendo el vestido.

Melanie: seguro que está preciosa.

Timmy: ya es preciosa... asi que...

Melanie: mandame alguna foto. Ahora que vamos a estar más en contacto...

Tecna: oh, oh...

Musa: que pasa.

Tecna: eso es lo que pasa. Mira.- vi a Timmy con esa chica y se me revolvió el estómago. Estaban demasiado juntos y cuando se pararon frente a la puerta, se abrazaban muy efusivamente y el le tocaba la tripa y acercaba la oreja. Aunque no se le notaba pude oír que llevaba un mes y medio embarazada- osea que está embarazada... lo que faltaba. Me ha puesto los cuernos pero bien. Y luego me pide que me vaya a vivir con él.

Musa: oye... yo no sé que pensar. Tu crees que...

Tecna: oye... podemos subir a tu casa.

Musa: claro. Vamos.

Tecna: te lo juro, me encuentro fatal.

Musa: tranquila. No sé si está Riven en casa.

Tecna: no si es que ahora mismo... necesito cualquier cosa menos a Timmy.

Musa:- llegamos a casa. Tecna estaba en estado de shock y yo tampoco sabía que pensar-

Riven: chicas... ¿Que tal ha ido?

Musa: el vestido genial. Pero...

Riven: ¿Que te pasa?

Musa: eh... no llores.

Tecna: es que no sé en que pensar.

Riven: chicas, creo que no entiendo nada.

Musa: no sabemos si Timmy está con otra persona. Le hemos visto salir con una chica que resulta que está embarazada y ha estado hablando con ella muy a menudo.

Riven: la verdad es que no sé que pensar yo tampoco. Me sorprende y más que ella este embarazada. En casa... ¿has notado algo raro?

Tecna: que va. Al contrario. Él hace como si no pasara nada. Es como si no quisiera que yo me enterara y hace como si todo fuera bien.

Riven: eso no es propio de él. ¿quieres que hable con él?

Tecna: no. De momento no. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que se presente aquí. No quiero verle ahora mismo.

Musa: ¿y... Que piensas decirle?

Tecna: no sé... porque podía decirle que vamos a comer juntas. Pero capaz es de llamarnos a cualquiera de los demás y esto sólo lo sabéis vosotros.

Musa: Y si le dices que te has tenido que ir a Zenith.

Tecna: podría funcionar... porque con cualquier otra cosa...

Riven: supongo que si te quiere... Te creerá.

Tecna: no sé... o le digo la verdad... o le digo que todo lo de vivir juntos ha sido demasiado rápido y que me he agobiado y quiero pensar... es que ahora mismo no sé que decirle.

Riven: no le digas nada. Ya te buscará él.

Tecna: si porque tampoco quiero hablar con él ahora.-me sentía tan impotente que no podía contener las lágrimas-

Musa: eh... Pero no llores. Seguro que se puede solucionar.

Tecna: ¿tu crees? Que la otra está embarazada. Joder, y... se la... uggg... mientras estaba conmigo. Si no me quería lo podía haber dicho además cuando la dejó embarazada ya me había pedido que vivieramos juntos. Y pronto es su cumpleaños, y bueno toda esa celebración absurda de San Valentín.

Musa: ¿vosotros lo soleis celebrar? Como al día siguiente...

Tecna: él me regala a mí pero yo le regalo el día de su cumpleaños. Él no quiere que le regale nada el 14. Aunque este año... lo que vayáis a comprarle entre todos participo y punto.

Riven: oye, que estoy seguro que ya os habéis reconciliado para entonces.

Tecna: pero... él va a tener un hijo con otra delante de mis narices. Está con dos persona a la vez.

Musa: me cuesta creer que Timmy haga algo así... Yo he visto que era alguien con la que tiene mucha confianza. No puedo decir más.

Tecna: ya si, si eso es verdad. Pero sus conversaciones eran muy extrañas. Si no estaba yo, decía ella que iba más rápido.

Riven: mira, lo único que puedo decirte es descansa. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

Tecna: gracias. Es que los demás no saben nada. Sólo lo sabe Musa. Si las demás se tienen que enterar... ya lo harán.

Riven: tu ya sabes que nosotros guardamos el secreto.

Tecna: si el viernes cuando lleguemos y no salga con él en las fotos tendremos la exclusiva.

Musa: no les des motivos a la prensa para hablar de ti.

Tecna: pero si a todas os van a ver con vuestros chicos y cuando a nosotros nos vean por separado...

Musa: ya pero si ya no teneis una relación...

Tecna: lo sé. Ya Pero ya sabes como es la gente de la tele. ¿te acuerdas con lo de la boda de Bloom?

Musa: si. Y cuando la inauguración del nuevo curso en Alfea. Igual. Lo mismo te hacen una foto que te siguen a cualquier parte.

Riven: eh... Yo... he tenido que salir hasta con una capucha puesta porque abajo había alguien que ya se había enterado de lo de la alfombra roja.

Tecna: a ver si no vamos a poder salir de casa. Que no somos tan famosas.

Musa: tu lo has dicho.

Tecna: me están llamando. Seguro que es Timmy. Efectivamente. -oh, oh- dime.

Timmy: hola cielo. ¿donde estás? ¿habéis terminado del traje?

Tecna: pues... la verdad es que no. Me voy a quedar a comer con ellas. Luego nos vemos.

Timmy: claro. ¿estas bien?

Tecna: si.

Timmy: ¿seguro?

Tecna: adiós Timmy -colgué- que te den. Tu dile que estas sólo.

Riven: a ver, no creo que sea tan desconfiado.

Tecna: no pero por si acaso. Y si llama a las otras. Que no saben nada...

Musa: pensemos en positivo.

Tecna: tía te lo juro. Ufff... estoy que echo espuma, fuego... No sé.- tocaron a la puerta- abro yo. Oh, oh. ¿que haces aquí?

Timmy: puedes contarme la verdad, ¿no crees?

Tecna: a ti... Si. Precisamente a ti.

Timmy: ¿que te pasa? No tienes ningún motivo para estar así.

Tecna: claro. Cuando veo un mensaje en el que le dices "mi novia no va a estar en casa" y ella te dice "mejor así más rápido".

Timmy: pero, ¿que estas diciendo?

Tecna: venga que lo sabes muy bien. No te hagas el tonto conmigo que nos conocemos.

Timmy: ¿ahora te dedicas a leer mis mensajes? Esto si que no me lo esperaba de ti.

Tecna: pues yo tampoco me esperaba que me engañaras con otra mientras estabas conmigo. Y menos que ella este embarazada. ¿te ha pedido que te hagas cargo del niño, verdad?

Timmy: ese niño no es mío. Y esa chica no es mi novia.

Tecna: ¿Y quién lo dice?

Timmy: no te dije nada de que venía porque se me olvidó. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Tecna: ¿que trabajo? Tirartela a mis espaldas.

Timmy: esa chica no es mi novia. Mi única novia eres tu, ¿quieres que eleve más el tono?

Musa: eh chicos... Timmy, ¿porque no pasas y te sientas? Podéis seguir dentro. No queréis que los vecinos llamen a la policía, ¿verdad?

Tecna: pasa.

Riven: eh... ¿y nosotros?

Musa: vamos.

Tecna: continúa. Vamos. Ahora que ya te digo que como me eleves el tono... te la ganas.

Musa: joder... esto pinta... mal.

Riven: pero es que se les puede ir de las manos.

Musa: no sé como va a acabar esto. Le engaña o no.

Riven: yo te digo que no. Que habrá sido un malentendido. No creo que Timmy sea capaz de algo así. No soy capaz de hacerlo yo...

Musa: también lo creo. Escucha voy a crear una barrera para que los vecinos no escuchen porque... tela. Y luego no será nada y...

Riven: pues llevan años para que se oculten cosas. Eso de que Timmy tenía mucho trabajo... si es cierto pero no sé para no decirle a Tecna oye va a venir un momento quien sea...

Musa: que no sé tío, que yo no entiendo nada.

Timmy: joder... ¿puedes escucharme de una puñetera vez?

Tecna: -me tenia agarrada de la muñeca- sueltame. Me estas haciendo daño. Os poneis muy agresivos cuando no podeis tener lo que queréis.

Timmy: te suelto pero escuchame, por favor.

Tecna: no te molestes. Porque creo que ya me lo has dicho todo.

Timmy: vamos.

Tecna: vete o me voy yo.

Timmy: no seas así.

Tecna: vete.

Timmy: esa chica es mi hermana. ¿te crees que te pido que vivas conmigo sólo por que los demás lo hacen?

Tecna: ya claro o para no confiar en mi. Oye llevamos muchos años juntos, no es para que me ocultes las cosas. Que quizás, es lo que más me duele de todo esto. Así que vete por favor.

Timmy: vuelve a casa conmigo.

Tecna: esto se ha acabado aquí. Y ahora si no te importa... por favor sal. La verdad es que no sé que creer ahora mismo.

Riven: zasca. Ves sabía yo que esto no podía ser cierto.

Musa: pero y... ¿porque no se lo dice? Sabe que ella está dolida y encima él lo nota y no es capaz de decírselo.

Riven: no se yo creo que aquí no hay ningún culpable claro.

Musa: es que esto es tan raro... Y claro es normal que Tecna tampoco quiera saber nada de todo esto.

Riven: necesita pensar. No entiende porque Timmy no sé lo ha dicho y pensaba que como ella a esas horas no estaba en casa...

Musa: ¿ey, estás bien?

Tecna: si.

Musa: si necesitas algo...

Tecna: gracias.- La abracé- la verdad es que muy bien... Ahora no es que esté. Pero no me sale llorar. Es que todo esto me da rabia.

Musa: lo sé.

Tecna: ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?

Musa: no pensar en él. ¿te acuerdas de lo que hemos dicho esta mañana de quedar esta noche?

Tecna: esta noche no. Además las demás sospecharán si él no está. Y tampoco quiero montar un escándalo. Ahora el escándalo va a ser el viernes cuando la prensa ves que no estamos juntos.

Riven: el viernes todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.

Tecna: la verdad es que no lo sé. Llevo casi 7 años con Timmy, no llevo 2 días. Eso es lo que duele. Necesito estar un tiempo sola.

Riven: ¿y ahora qué harás?

Tecna: seguramente volver a Alfea. Se que pondré en alerta a Faragonda pero... si vuelvo a Zenith será peor.

Musa: tu te quedas aquí.

Tecna: no... que va chicos.

Musa: te quedas y lo sabes.

Tecna: si no os importa...

Riven: tranquila.

Tecna: gracias chicos. Al menos en los próximos días vamos a tener distracción. Por lo del traje.

Musa: si. Madre mía Stella. Es que hay que hacerle un buen regalo.

Tecna: ya que se casa. -me llamaban- espera... -Timmy me estaba llamando- ¿que hago?

Musa: pues... no sé... sé dura con él.

Riven: así le gustarás más. Cuando más te rechazan más las quieres. Ya se lo digo Brandon cuando el robo del códice.

Tecna: lo voy a bloquear igual que hice entonces.

Musa: ya sabes que te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites. Y ahora pensemos en cualquier otra cosa como la fiesta del viernes. Mañana tenemos que ir a casa de Stella a recoger cosas y a probarnos.

Tecna: tengo ganas.

Riven: hablaré con Timmy. Quiero que me cuente su versión de los hechos.

Tecna: no sé que te contará pero ahora mismo no me importa mucho. De momento él no existe.

Dos días después (Martes)...

Timmy: Mel, tienes que ayudarme.

Melanie: ¿que pasa?

Timmy: mi novia. Piensa que tu y yo somos pareja y ya le he dicho que eres mi hermana pero como no se lo dije porque no le di importancia la he fastidiado aún más.

Melanie: pero... No tiene motivos para desconfiar.

Timmy: ya pero he estado liado y me echa en cara hasta eso.

Melanie: ¿pero seguís viviendo juntos?

Timmy: supuestamente si. Pero lleva dos días que no aparece por casa y tuvimos una bronca muy fuerte el otro día.

Melanie: ¿va a estar en casa hoy?

Timmy: me tiene bloqueado. Imagino que sabiendo que no voy a estar en casa por que tengo que trabajar después de la jornada en la fiesta del viernes.

Melanie: ¿a que hora sabes si va a estar?

Timmy: a las 2 está en casa.

Melanie: pues a ver si puedo hablar con ella.

Timmy: si porque yo no sé que hacer.

Melanie: la verdad es que tenías que haberle mandado un mensaje. La has preocupado sin motivo y ahora probablemente le cueste confiar en ti. Por eso no te ha perdonado.

Timmy: lo sé pero mira... como la pierda...

Melanie: tranquilo. Ella te quiere. Se le pasará.

Timmy: en serio no puedo dormir solo y creo que me va a tocar asumirlo.

Melanie: demuestrale que estas enamorado de ella.

Timmy: ¿eso... como se hace?

Melanie: venga Timmy, no tengas miedo. Es tu novia. Tenéis confianza. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Ah... Por cierto, tu chica está preciosa en la foto de perfil.

Timmy: se hicieron una sesión de fotos cuando hicieron de cazatalentos en WOW. Y la verdad que todas están increíbles. Hay un álbum. Yo lo compartí. Tecna está increíble.

Melanie: es una chica preciosa. Pero hay que decírselo. Pienso que a veces le cuesta ser ella misma.

Timmy: cierto.

Melanie: te dejo. Mañana hablo con ella.

Timmy: vale gracias. Adiós.-terminé de hablar con mi hermana y tenía que preparame las cosas para ir a Fuente Roja mañana. Intenté hablar con Tecna pero sólo me contestaba monosílabos y a veces ni eso. Tenía que hablar con Riven para ver si Tecna todavía estaba en su casa-

Timmy: ¿Está mi novia en casa?

Riven: no. Se fueron a una de las pruebas. Mañana también tienen pero Stella les ha dicho que vayan hoy. Para que así el jueves que es el día anterior puedan ir a buscarlo o quizás a lo mejor mañana lo tienen. Es que es el viernes ya.

Timmy: no si tienes razón. Uf, que estrés pensarás.

Riven: yo no estoy estresado pero ellas...

Timmy: relax. Las chicas con así.

Riven: ¿quieres decirle algo? Se lo digo yo luego.

Timmy: no te preocupes. Gracias. Otra cosa... ¿ha pasado bien las dos noches fuera de casa?

Riven: yo la he visto bien. A ver, está preocupada porque esta pensando en que va a pasar más adelante.

Timmy: Me imagino.

Riven: escucha... esto es normal. Todos hemos pasado alguna situación parecida. Así que no te preocupes. Esto os va a hacer más fuertes. Ya lo verás.

Timmy: espero que tengas razón. Y que vuelva pronto a casa. La echo de menos.

Riven: volverá pronto seguro. Si necesitas algo dímelo. O quieres quedar o algo.

Timmy: ya te digo. Los demás no saben nada, ¿no?

Riven: no. Nada.

Timmy: mejor. Bueno te dejo.

Riven: que vaya bien. Eh, otra cosa, tío esta tarde se van las 6 locas a ver al señor Grey. Oi a Musa decirles a las demás que si iban a verla. Y me ha dicho que se van.

Timmy: eso es en parte para que mi chica se sienta mejor por que... en fin...

Riven: y luego no nos hacen nada de lo que ven en esa peli.

Timmy: jajaja, ¿el que, pegarnos? Con un látigo... madre mía.

Riven: eso tampoco les gusta a ellas. Decían que esta estaba mejor.

Timmy: no sé que decirte, no tengo el cuerpo para muchos chistes. Pero bueno te dejo.

Al día siguiente (miércoles)...

Tecna: venga, que hoy va a ser grande.

Musa: desde luego.

Bloom: ¿has dormido Stella? Tienes que dormir eh... Por nosotras no hagas el tonto.

Stella: Bloom, estoy estupenda. Estoy durmiendo por las noches. Además tengo a Brandon que me manda a la cama a las 12.

Flora: bien, bien, sino te hincho a infusión para poder dormir.

Layla: que ganas. En serio tengo un regustillo en el estómago...

Musa: lo sé. Pero es que tenemos los nervios del primer día.

Tecna: es genial.

Layla: te veo muy emocionada. Tu novio...

Tecna: uh... jajaja. A parte de eso...-mentira- que va. Es que yo soy así.

Stella: eso es lo que hay que hacer. Mañana os lo lleváis todo.

Bloom: que ganas.

Flora: como la foto de face e insta del metro de medir.

Bloom: es la prueba de que tenemos muchas ganas. Me parece increíble.

Layla: yo me siento como una estrella.

Musa: yo también.

Tecna: aun sigo pensando en si va a haber premios o algo.

Musa: no sé. A lo mejor. Es la primera vez que lo hacen.

Flora: o a lo mejor quieren crear un clima de unidad.

Stella: es todo fantástico. Brandon y yo somos la pareja del año por nuestra boda.

Layla: jajaja. Baja de la parra.

Stella: déjame soñar.

Musa: muy diva eres tú.

Stella: lo sé. Jajaja.

Riven: -el resto de los chicos no estaba así que aproveché- ¿todo bien Timmy?

Timmy: la verdad es que deseando que vuelva.

Riven: ¿y que vas a hacer?

Timmy: Melanie va a hablar con ella. Yo no voy a estar en casa en todo el día y ella irá para allá sabiendo que no estoy.

Helia: ¿de qué habláis?

Riven: tío no te había oído llegar.

Roy: parecéis mujeres cotilleando.

Riven: ¿tenéis ganas de viernes?

Brandon: y no sé si quiero que pasara ya.

Sky: venga ya.

Brandon: estaba con la boda. Esto me complica un poco.

Timmy: pero si ya tienes eso más que avanzado. Además Stella ya se habrá encargado de que todo vaya bien.

Brandon: lo único que sé es que va a ser en Solaria.

Sky: eso es ir genial.

Brandon: la semana que viene nos ponemos a mirar cosas.

Riven: y el vestido... ella tendrá ya un modelo.

Brandon: si. Pero yo no sé nada de eso.

Helia: es el secreto mejor guardado de las chicas. Además si no vamos a saber cómo es el vestido hasta que las veamos el viernes... pues imagínate el de tu novia el día de la boda.

Roy: ahí... tienes razón.

Riven: es que luego lo disfrutan más.

Timmy: si. Llevándolo en secreto y que encima nosotros estemos comiendonos las uñas de... a ver que se van a poner... eso es lo que más les gusta.

Sky: desde luego. Y por mucho que les pinches... no te dicen nada.

Riven: el color si que se puede intuir un poco digo yo.

Timmy: supongo que si.

Brandon: podría ser.

Helia: si por mucho que nos imaginemos el color... lo que nos interesa es la forma.

Roy: exacto.

Brandon: ahora os digo una cosa... no son de ir muy exageradas. No las veo con transparencias o algo así.

Sky: porque las conocemos y sabemos que no se les ocurriría ir así.

Brandon: tampoco sabemos... oye que igual...

Timmy: y que más da. Todo el mundo sabe que no están disponibles.

Riven: exacto. Que sigan soñando. Si algunos vemos que se pasa es sencillo. Lo cogemos y tenemos una charla amistosa con él.

Helia: algo así como "oye ves a esa chica de allí. Bueno que pregunta, si tienes los ojos que se te van a salir de mirarla, así que no la mires tanto porque tiene novio y el novio soy yo".

Roy: si algo así.

Timmy: o él en su caso que le enseñe el anillo.

Sky: como tenga que sacar a pasear el anillo...

Riven: antes la dejarán en paz. Los demás... tengamos tacto señores. Tampoco las agobiemos.

Roy: exacto.

Musa: ¿te ha hablado en estos días?

Tecna: si.

Musa: y que... ¿qué ha pasado?

Tecna: nada. Me ha puesto cosas bonitas. En face comparte nuestros recuerdos del año pasado... y pone cosas bonitas de mi. Y como el otro día fue su cumpleaños... Y San Valentín aunque es una celebración que no me gusta. A mi el me regala pero yo le digo que al día siguiente.

Musa: si eso ya lo he visto.

Stella: cuanto amor desde luego.

Tecna: jaja, claro.

Flora: bueno... ¿y el traje?

Stella: a eso vamos ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer para que os lo lleveis mañana.

Musa: pero no les faltara mucho.

Stella: por eso quiero probarlos hoy por si acaso si no... un golpe de plancha y listo.

Tecna: estupendo. Total tampoco tenemos mucha prisa.

Musa: no porque los chicos no sé a que hora iban a venir...

Flora: no lo sé. Helia dijo que su tío tenía mucho trabajo para ellos hoy. A comer no van a venir.

Stella: ya hemos llegado. -subimos- poneos ahí. Os los voy a probar a todas a la vez porque Bloom tiene prisa.

Bloom: viene mi hermana a comer. Como Thoren también está en Fuente Roja...

Stella: veamos...

Musa: ehh... ha quedado genial.

Tecna: magnífico.

Flora: maravilloso.

Layla: es genial.

Bloom: y que haríamos sin ti Stella.

Stella: nada, lo sé. Fuera bromas... Yo creo que estan perfectos.

Musa: que bien.

Tecna: es estupendo.

Layla: buen trabajo.

Stella: pues mañana os llamo.

Bloom: me voy. ¡teletransporte!

Tecna: -tenía varias llamadas de un número que no conocía. Pero podia localizar quien era. ¿Melanie?- me está llamando su hermana.

Musa: cuando llegues a casa...

Tecna: de todas maneras iba a volver a casa.-llegamos y estaba en la urbanización al lado de mi portería-

Melanie: hola, tu debes ser Tecna, ¿cierto?

Tecna: si. Y tú Melanie.

Melanie: te he estado llamando. Pero estarías ocupada.

Tecna: tranquila. ¿subimos?

Melanie: si.

Tecna: quédate a comer si quieres.

Melanie: bueno... mi chico no está en casa, así que...

Tecna: no, mi novio tampoco.

Melanie: bueno pues estupendo.

Tecna: claro. Bueno... ¿Y qué pasa? ¿que es lo que te trae hasta aquí?

Melanie: sé que Timmy y tú os habéis peleado y que hace días que no duermes en casa. Y él intentó hablar contigo pero tu no podías o no querías.

Tecna: es que como yo no te conocía no sé... pensaba que él me estaba engañando pero es que lo fuerte no es esto si no el hecho de que me lo oculte. Son muchos años para no confiar en una persona.

Melanie: ya. Pero a Timmy a veces se le va. Cuando está de un lado a otro no piensa nada más que en eso.

Tecna: si yo lo entiendo... Pero... No sé... o quizás con todo lo que llevamos encima los dos...

Melanie: que lleváis muchos años juntos y es maravilloso y esto sinceramente no te pasa sólo a ti.

Tecna: le bloquee pero es que es imposible no sentirme mal. Siento que la culpa de todo la tengo yo.

Melanie: no. Nadie tiene culpa de nada. Yo cuando me dijo Timmy que tu creías que el hijo que espero era suyo fue como "No la engañes más y dile que soy su hermana".

Tecna: así que ahí dentro hay alguien.

Melanie: si.

Tecna: parece magia, ¿no?

Melanie: ya lo creo.

Tecna: ¿Pero cuanto llevas?

Melanie: un mes y medio. No he tenido náuseas ni nada todavía.

Tecna: es estupendo.

Melanie: por eso estoy viniendo mucho por aquí. Cuanta más ayuda me presteis... mejor... y sabes que, creo que entre chicas nos vamos a entender mejor.

Tecna: si seguro... aunque yo no entiendo nada de niños.

Melanie: y yo tampoco. Pero poco a poco. Ah, ¿le has desbloqueado?

Tecna: si. Le he dicho de todas maneras que iba a estar en casa. Que quiero hablar con él.

Melanie: así me gusta. Se que él te quiere como el primer día.

Tecna: la verdad es que no me he portado como es debido y me he quedado estos días que no duermes en casa... la verdad es que echas de menos muchas cosas. No pensaba que fuéramos a vivir juntos ya, asi de pronto pero ni yo ni las winx ni los chicos nos veíamos en Alfea o en Fuente Roja llevando tanto tiempo juntos así que no sé... Yo tengo 23 pero llevo con él desde los 16 porque al ser de diciembre, como fue el segundo año... que me hubiera liado con él el primer año pero tenía miedo y él tampoco daba señas de que estuviera enamorado de mí.

Melanie: pues cuando venía a Magix se le notaba que estaba contento. Siempre hablaba de una amiga suya de la cuál aprendía cada día más tanto de aparatos electrónicos y de tecnología como de la vida. Decía que se sentía querido tanto por sus compañeros como por las chicas en especial por ella. Un día le dije si se estaba enamorando y me dijo que sí.

Tecna: ufff... no me hagas llorar. Nunca me ha dicho nada parecido.

Melanie: para él siempre has sido su mejor amiga pero siempre has tenido algo que a él le hacía tilín.

Tecna: me acuerdo que antes de que pasara lo del códice de Fuente Roja siempre tenía algún motivo por el que abrazarme hasta que pasó eso y yo me enfade con él e intenté apartarle de mi vida pero él siempre intentaba solucionarlo y ya fue en los Páramos cuando le dije que había estado equivocada y bueno ahí empezó todo.

Melanie: ¿no habías notado nada antes?

Tecna: es que es muy raro todo. Si y no. Es como si él hubiera querido declararse antes pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo se bloqueaba.

Melanie: es normal. Hay que ser valiente. -oi las llaves- mira, debe ser él.

Tecna: es la única persona que tiene las llaves de mi casa. Si no me asustaria.

Timmy: hombre, chicas... Os veo muy bien.

Melanie: ya que hoy no tengo prisa... hemos estado hablando un ratito. Hemos comido y todo. ¿Y tú?

Timmy: bueno... poniendo las naves a punto para la ceremonia. ¿y el traje?

Tecna: estupendo. Ya mañana lo recojo. Así que genial. Estoy muy contenta.

Timmy: ya se te ve. ¿Y qué tal fuera de casa?

Melanie: chicos, me voy. Tenéis que hablar de vuestras cosas largo y tendido. Que os vaya bien. Ya me contaréis.

Tecna: claro.

Timmy: ven cuando quieras.

Melanie: adiós.

Timmy: bueno, dime.

Tecna: bueno... No sé que es lo que se suele decir en este tipo de casos.

Timmy: sólo si has estado bien o no.

Tecna: a ratos supongo.

Timmy: pues como yo.

Tecna: sabes... me siento super culpable.

Timmy: no tienes motivos. Yo te lo tenía que haber dicho. Pero no te lo dije.

Tecna: oh dios mío, me está entrando un bajón... No sé si tengo ganas de llorar y todo. Que idiota soy.

Timmy: no. -la abracé- Esto si que no. No eres idiota. La culpa la tengo yo que no te he contado todo.

Tecna: si que lo soy.

Timmy: no. Y tú lo sabes.-todavía estaba abrazada a mi- ¿que hago para que sonrias? Darte besos, hacerte cosquillas... no sé.

Tecna: -eso me hizo sonreír. Me hacía cosquillas susurrandome las cosas al oído y dándome besos en el cuello. Además... llevaba falda (oufit temporada WOW) y sus manos no estaban precisamente quietas- joder Timmy... ni que fueras el señor Grey. Tenías que haber visto a cada una por el cine...

Timmy: no. Soy mejor. Desde que visteis la peli el otro día... fotre como estáis. Y encima me dejas dos días a palo seco.

Tecna: o como estás tu. -me reia porque no me podía creer lo que oía-

Timmy: ves al menos te he sacado una sonrisa. Es que te como.

Tecna: si es que deseaba tanto que esto llegara... así... por lo menos nadie va a hablar de nosotros.

Timmy: pues cuando discutimos el otro día no me dijiste esto.

Tecna: porque estaba mal. Pero la verdad es que no pensaba muchas cosas.

Timmy: te prometo que te voy a contar las cosas. Que esto ha pasado por no tener comunicación cuando estamos estresados.

Tecna: exacto. Pero no pasa nada chiquitín, estamos otra vez aquí juntos, y ahora que... ¿que quieres hacer? -le dije esto con un tono juguetón y mordiendome el labio-

Timmy: ¿que quieres Tecna?

Tecna: - me dio la risa y me fui hacia la cocina-

Timmy: vamos no te vayas.

Tecna: ¿piensas quedarte ahí mirándome embobado?

Timmy: si. -se reía mientras se sentaba encima de la encimera de la cocina. Sólo pude ir hacia ella porque unas ganas de comermela a besos. Si la echo de menos cuando no la veo. Imagínate ahora que vivimos juntos... y se va dos días- ¿sabías que eres preciosa?

Tecna: oh... vamos que cosas tienes.

Timmy: y encima tengo todavía más ganas de ti que nunca.

Tecna: como se nota que hemos estado dos días separados.

Timmy: ven aquí. Yo te ayudo a bajar. -me despeinó un poco. Se fue hasta el borde y se ayudó poniendome las manos en los hombros abrazandome a la vez. Fue resbalando poco a poco hasta el suelo usandome de tobogán y por fin llegó lo que yo quería, mi beso. Todavía estaba casi en el aire pero pronto la dejé en el suelo cuando casi que ella prefería saltarse el paso previo a que su lengua entrara directa a por la mía-

Varias horas más tarde...

Musa: ¿que haces entonces vienes o no?

Stella: que va, tengo que arreglar unas cosas de mi vestido. Quiero que mañana sea jornada de descanso de verdad.

Musa: está bien. Es que las chicas que casi vivimos juntas... pensabamos en quedar abajo, ya que hoy se está bien...

Stella: es cierto que frío hoy no hace. Pero lo siento. Bloom me dijo que también le dijiste algo.

Musa: si. Pero estaba su hermana. Bueno entonces ya nos vemos.

Riven: que dice.

Musa: excusas. Si se lo dice Bloom ya verías como lo haría pero como se lo pida yo...

Riven: pero... vosotras vais a bajar...

Musa: si. ¿porque no? Vosotros haced lo que queráis. Voy a llamar a Tecna.

Tecna: -me llamaron al movil y yo estaba durmiendo y no me habia dando ni cuenta. - joder... 5 minutos más.- me di cuenta que Timmy no estaba y yo estaba literalmente sin ropa en la cama. Busqué rápidamente una camiseta de mi novio ya que son anchas y perfectas para mi y que a él le encanta que me las ponga yo y salí al salón pero antes atendi la llamada- ¿Si?

Musa: Tecna, soy yo. ¿te acuerdas de lo que dijimos de bajar a las mesas de abajo?

Tecna: si. ¿está noche?

Musa: si porque mañana es el día antes y tenemos que estar super frescas para el viernes.

Tecna: claro. Si vale. Cuando tu me digas. Si ellos quieren unirse...

Musa: no sé... claro. Lo que ellos quieran. Otra cosa. ¿has arreglado las cosas con Timmy?

Tecna: por supuesto. Acabamos de... bueno tu ya sabes...

Musa: madre mía... estan nerviosos con que viéramos la peli.

Tecna: pues ya ves. Luego te lo cuento.

Musa: si mejor en persona. Hasta pronto.

Tecna: adiós.- colgué y el estaba en el salón- Timmy, ¿que ha pasado?

Timmy: bueno tu sabrás, jaja.

Tecna: ¿como que yo sabré?

Timmy: bueno te explico... yo llegué a casa y estaba mi hermana aquí contigo y supongo que te contaría toda la verdad y entonces hicimos las paces y como llevábamos unos días sin mojar porque tu... te has hecho la difícil y me has dejado sólo sufriendo... y yo...

Tecna: fotre... Pero... ¿He bebido?

Timmy: no sé... Pero estarás agotada bombón.

Tecna: la verdad es que si. Pero a ver si no voy a dormir.

Timmy: mujer, es muy pronto todavía. Por cierto... los zapatos verdes...

Tecna: son del vestido del viernes.

Timmy: lo haces sólo para picarme.

Tecna: no.

Timmy: y pretendes que me lo crea.

Tecna: di lo que quieras.

Timmy: ¿quieres que tenga todavía más ganas de ti?

Tecna: ¿como estamos hoy, eh? Pues imaginarte lo que quieras bebé. Eh... por cierto que... esta noche... Me ha dicho Musa que ella y Flora van a bajarse a cenar abajo, así que... Me voy a bajar con ellas luego.

Timmy: claro, me parece bien.

Tecna: no sé si Helia y Riven bajarán.

Timmy: seguramente. Si podemos bajar...

Tecna: ya pero como Riven dice que no sabe...

Timmy: bueno... este te digo yo una cosa... con tal de enterarse de algo del viernes...

Tecna: parecéis más nerviosos que nosotras.

Timmy: que va. Sólo que queremos presumir de novia o de prometida o de mujer en algún caso.

Tecna: y que más.

Timmy: que si amor. Que nadie tiene una novia como la mía.

Tecna: eres un caso, chiquitín. Como se nota que hemos estado separados varios días.

Timmy: desde luego.

Al cabo de unas horas...

Musa: ¿Que tal?

Tecna: genial.

Flora: ¿qué ha pasado?

Tecna: nada, me pelee con Timmy el otro día pero ya está todo solucionado.

Flora: ¿que pasó?

Tecna: que tuve un malentendido con él porque no me dijo que la chica que venía a verle a menudo era su hermana y yo pensaba que era su amante y encima está embarazada.

Flora: madre mía. ¿Pero en serio piensas que es capaz?

Tecna: a mi también me sorprendía pero a veces no te puedes fiar.

Flora: es Timmy.

Musa: ni aunque sea Timmy, Helia, Riven o quién sea.

Tecna: más de uno puede sorprender.

Riven: ves, lo que os decía.

Timmy: ya pero podíamos estar con ellas.

Helia: ahora les cortariamos el rollo.

Riven: pues estamos aquí como marujas en el balcón de tu casa.

Timmy: desde luego.

Tecna: ¿que, como lleváis las cosas?

Musa: estupendo. Tengo ganas de que llegue el viernes. A ver que cara ponen.

Flora: madre mía.

Tecna: no me los imagino jajaja. Es que es distinto a la boda.

Flora: siempre todo es distinto.

Tecna: claro.

Musa: me gusta cuando ellos ponen esa cara de sorpresa cuando les consigues sorprender. Nunca pensé que a Riven le conseguiría provocar algo como eso.

Tecna: ¿Y porque no? Aunque fuera un capullo toda su vida tu eres capaz de provocarle cualquier emoción.

Flora: has sido capaz de descubrirle Musa y no te creas que es fácil en un chico así.

Musa: si en el fondo tiene corazón.

Timmy: ves... delante nuestra nunca dirían eso.

Riven: no pensaba que Musa tenía esa visión de mi.

Helia: pues claro. Supongo que es la única que sabe como sorprenderte.

Riven: eso es cierto. ¿vosotros habéis visto algo del vestido?

Timmy: los zapatos. ¿qué crees que nos van a enseñar algo?

Helia: jajaja pues no creo.

Riven: al menos tu has visto algo.

Timmy: seguro que el vestido lo tienen escondido bajo algún hechizo o algo.

Helia: o que tampoco vamos a registrar sus cosas.

Riven: ahí tienes razón. Puede que yo quiera ver el vestido de Musa pero... no soy capaz de mirar en sus cosas. Me daría vergüenza que me pillase mirando sus cosas.

Helia: Flora será ingenua y tranquila pero te juro que me echa de casa.

Timmy: a mi ya me tiro la mía de casa. Bueno... se fue ella pero casi me tira. Porque no le dio tiempo a subir a casa. Así que no me la puedo jugar. Tecna no creo que me pase otra cosa como la de estos días.

Riven: es que cualquier chica no lo haría. No te perdonan tan fácilmente. Y además nuestras chicas son de esas a las que cuesta mucho encontrar pero las puedes perder muy rápido y lo se que he echo demasiado el capullo y no puedo perder a mi novia por nada.

Helia: es que las dificiles son las que mejor saben luego. Son las según dicen son las relaciones más fuertes. Y mira cuántos años hace... 7 por lo menos.

Timmy: bueno... desde que empezaramos la relación con ellas si pero desde el primer momento que empezamos en Fuente Roja las conocemos.

Riven: 8 años lo menos. Mientras que Sky y Brandon enseguida tuvieron algo más serio con Bloom y Stella... nosotros... yo creo que siempre fue más difícil.

Timmy: y tanto, porque nosotros... bueno, ya sabes el carácter que tenemos y porque Musa y Tecna no son cualquier cosa.

Riven: siempre han sido más enrevesadas y fascinantes de descubrir.

Timmy: desde luego. Si lo más fuerte es como conseguimos que nos aceptaran.

Helia: ellas estarían locas por vosotros o simplemente vieron en vosotros a alguien que cumplía sus expectativas. Algo hicisteis bien, jajaja. Piensa Timmy, Tecna es una chica a la que le gustan los tíos inteligentes y Musa también lo ha pasado mal y creo que le gustan los retos y también es un poco misteriosa.

Timmy: puede ser... aunque... inteligente... bueno supongo que supe llegar a ella con algo de lo que a ella le gusta, suerte la mía saber algo de tecnología, aunque siempre he pensado que era demasiado guapa para estar conmigo.

Riven: pero le gustan todas esas cosas como a ti, aparatos electrónicos, ordenadores... es tecnomaga, es el hada de la tecnología, que podía haberte dicho "sólo te quiero como amigo" pero tío te eligió a ti. A mi también me gusta la música. A quién no. Además todos hemos pensado alguna vez que la chica que nos gusta debería estar con alguien mejor que nosotros, que somos poca cosa para ellas.

Timmy: exacto. Todos los días... Pero podemos sentirnos afortunados de tenerlas. Además es que son todo un mundo dentro de la dimensión mágica. Es como si cada día fuera un reto para nosotros.

Helia: la verdad es que si. Tienen muchas personas a su alrededor y nosotros tenemos que hacer la labor de novio que es la más difícil con una chica como las nuestras.

Tecna: mira las tres marujas.

Musa: ¿que hacen?

Flora: supongo que lo mismo que nosotras. Hablar de sus cosas.

Tecna: y observarnos. Que eso también... les gusta demasiado.

Musa: y escucharles lo que han dicho.

Flora: ¿puedes escuchar lo que han dicho?

Musa: claro. Tengo un oído supersónico. Cualquier sonido sabéis que lo puedo oír.

Flora: pues Tecna cuando Musa te pase la información, conviertela en audio de whatsapp.

Tecna: estupendo, oye pero...¿Timmy no habrá dicho barbaridades de mi verdad?

Musa: que va. Todo lo contrario. Para ellos somos diosas. Cada día es un reto con unas novias como nosotras. Ya oireis el audio.

Musa: a Riven me lo como por lo que ha dicho. Es tan mono...

Tecna: cuando quieren. ¿A que estan nerviosos porque fuimos a ver cierta película?

Musa: cierto. Y además a Timmy creo que es al que peor le sentó porque como estabas cabreada con él...

Flora: a mi Helia me dijo "¿que es eso de las bolas chinas?"

Musa: fotre... jajaja. Y eso que es Helia. Si fuera Riven... no te digo yo que...

Tecna: pues Timmy creo que se la ha bajado.

Musa: es que ya lleva tiempo. Eh, ¿y que me dices de "lo que de verdad importa"?

Flora: ¿no te recuerda lo de "El curandero de aparatos electrónicos" a alguien, eh Tecna?

Tecna: ostras es verdad. Jajaja. Eh pues esperemos que no hagan ciertas cosas... las "indecorosas" que hace Christian con Anastacia.

Musa: oh por dios, jajaja, te imaginas... sólo que ya no vivimos en Alfea.

Tecna: jajaja. Sólo espero que no.

Flora: jajaja, ¿por qué no bajan?

Riven: ¿que os pasa muchachas?

Musa: hombre, las tres viejas del visillo.

Timmy: sólo queríamos que hablarais de vuestras cosas.

Tecna: ¿y cuáles son nuestras cosas?

Timmy: cosas, bombón.- le di un beso-

Musa: si que os habéis reconciliado.

Helia: ¿me he perdido algo?

Flora: ya te lo contaré después.

Timmy: tonterías.

Tecna: ahora dices eso pero...

Timmy: lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez.

Tecna: pues si. ¿En serio te bajaste la peli?

Timmy: ¿que peli?

Tecna: tu y yo sabemos de que estamos hablando.

Riven: madre mía Timmy si que estás irreconocible. ¿te he dicho ya que me sorprendes?

Timmy: eh, que ya no soy el pichón del principio.

Helia: ¿quien ha dicho que lo fueras?

Timmy: seamos realistas.

Tecna: que se te de bien unas cosas y otras menos... no significa que...

Timmy: de verdad chicos me siento halagado pero... no hace falta. Supongo que todos cambiamos.

Riven: claro.

Musa: mañana supongo que tendréis lío con las naves.

Riven: si pero ya están casi.

Timmy: pero ya sabes como es Codatorta.

Helia: hasta que él no diga que están bien. Además nos exponemos a que alguien las manipule.

Flora: ¿Porque tendrían que hacerlo?

Timmy: porque siempre hay quien quiere hacernos daño.

Musa: ¿crees que las brujas pueden causar algún tipo de destrozo.

Riven: no creo. Mientras no sean las Trix. Aunque desde hace tiempo no se sabe nada de ellas.

Tecna: es cierto. El último año no pudieron escapar ya.

Musa: ojalá siga así.

Flora: o por lo menos que no vivamos con una amenaza constante.

Riven: siempre hay que estar en alerta.

Timmy: gracias a vuestros nuevos poderes dreamix sois más fuertes y aquí en Magix se pueden usar fuera del mundo de los sueños.

Tecna: tienes razón pero me gusta vivir como una persona normal. Pudiendo usar el coche, no sé, sin tener que sacar las alas a pasear.

Musa: pues si. Es que tenemos poderes pero no lo solucionan todo.

Flora: faltaría más. Y otra cosa, la mayoría de gente vive así. Que en un momento determinado quieres que crezcan rosas en tu balcón, dejar de escuchar los gritos de alguien o poner en pausa a alguien es genial.

Timmy: como que poner en pausa.

Tecna: así. -puse en pausa a Timmy- desde el móvil y con WiFi se puede hacer cualquier tipo de función: pausa, play... (idea cogida de Lady- Wifi de la serie prodigiosa Ladybug. Siempre quise que Tecna hiciera algo así.)

Timmy: eh... que guay.

Riven: que bien. ¿Y eso sirve para los coches o los semáforos o lo que sea?

Tecna: claro.

Helia: wow.

Riven: como es que puedes bajar el volumen.

Musa: sencillo. Oyes el barullo de los niños jugando... -hice un movimiento con la mano y de dejó de oir- ¿a qué ahora no se oye nada?

Riven: es cierto. Pero es como lo de la pantalla sónica y todo eso, ¿No?

Musa: otro truco más.

Riven: maravilloso. Bueno... y que no haces tu que no sea maravilloso.

Musa: que va, jajaja.

Flora: hombre lo mío es más sencillo pero puedo hacer crecer flores, ahuyentar los bichos y esas cosas.

Musa: hombre que no me piquen los mosquitos en verano... es gracias a ti.

Helia: el arco de flores que hicisteis cuando la boda de Sky era precioso.

Flora: cada una puede hacer lo que sabe hacer.

Helia: exacto.

Riven: a mi todo esto de la fiesta me resulta raro.

Tecna: hay una alianza entre Fuente Roja, Torre de Nubes y Alfea. Creo que este año se cumplen 100 años de la alianza. Por eso quieren hacer la celebración.

Timmy: un poco tarde, ¿no se debería celebrar todos los años?

Flora: si. Pero creo que indirectamente se hace.

Timmy: puede ser.

Musa: y este año como es el 100 pues mira.

Riven: y premios y eso... Por que esto parece los Óscar o algo así pero las mujeres tienen que ir en traje de coctel.

Musa: es más cómodo para bailar y todo eso. Ahora premios... que premio...

Timmy: No sé por todo el trabajo que habéis realizado por Magix y por el universo mágico.

Tecna: pero si no nos merecemos nada.

Flora: el mayor premio es poder proteger la dimensión mágica del mal. Ni que fueran los grammy o los Óscar, etc. Una cosa es que yo que sé... a los profesores que les den algo por su dedicación a convertir a gente extraordinaria en hadas, especialistas o brujas.

Timmy: vosotras os merecéis algo. Sois la nueva compañía de la luz. Habéis hecho más por todos nosotros que los directores de las escuelas.

Riven: tienes razón. Algo habréis hecho bien jajaja.

Musa: algo jajaja. Tu lo has dicho.

Flora: pues lo que debíamos hacer jajaja.

Helia: si pero todo esto sigue aquí porque vosotras habéis vencido a quien quería destruir todo lo que nos rodea.

Tecna: y vosotros también sois parte de todo esto. Muchas cosas de las que hemos conseguido ha sido posible gracias a vosotros. Así que si la compañía de la luz puede ser más amplia podriais estar dentro.

Musa: pues claro que están dentro. Es una alianza entre muchas personas. Que parece que nosotras nos llevemos todo el mérito pero... esto no es posible sin alguien que te apoye y te ayude y ahí estáis vosotros y se que no hay ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

Riven: pero princesa... es nuestro trabajo pero luchando por una razón de peso es mejor.

Musa: como te gusta llamarme princesa, jajaja.

Riven: amor, que digo princesa, si eres una reina, tienes un castillo y un caballero que está aquí para defenderte a capa y espada. Y todo junto... un reino, ¿que le parece a vos mi reina?

Musa: jajaja, madre mía... si es que esto es mejor que tener uno de verdad.

Riven: a que sí.

Musa: pues si. Bastante tenemos con las cosas que tenemos que hacer como para aún encima tener que hacer más.

Helia: si viven mejor que quieren.

Flora: pero no se si querría esa vida. Además los reyes siempre... bueno... mujeriegos, con prácticamente tantos hijos por ahí como mujeres, guradar las apariencias. Aunque Sky es el príncipe encantador.

Helia: bueno... jajaja.

Flora: bueno... que...

Helia: será el príncipe encantador para Bloom... Y... para ti, ¿eh? -Si es que me la tenía que comer a besos mientras que los demás me miraban demasiado festivos-

Timmy: -le susurré a mi chica al oído- ya sabes quién es el próximo que se casa, ¿no?

Tecna: si. Entraba dentro de las previsiones, ¿no?

Timmy: si. Jajaja. Somos tantos que...

Tecna: madre mía pero como salgamos a una boda por año...

Timmy: será la moda.

Tecna: pues por nosotros no será.

Timmy: que se case el que quiera. De momento... no.

Tecna: en eso estoy de acuerdo. No es que no te quiera pero no es que sea algo tan importante para mí como otras cosas. Además que yo quiero vivir tranquila sin ataduras Timmy y tu sabes que yo para esto soy demasiado especial.

Timmy: si ya lo sé. Pero esta gente que es la heredera al trono...

Tecna: pues por eso.

Musa: aprovechando lo que decíais, mientras los otros terminaban de decirse cuanto se quieren. La gente ya no se casa tan pronto.

Riven: pero es lo que dice Timmy, en unos años quien sabe el padre abdica y tiene que subir al trono.

Flora: y con lo que mola ir a una boda pero de invitado.

Riven: ahí le has dado.

Timmy: pues ya ves.

Helia: aunque se pasa más cuando es uno de tus amigos más cercanos.

Tecna: yo creo que no se llega a disfrutar del todo. Como hay tantas cosas por medio. Porque realmente todos los preparativos y todo eso. Y luego ese día junta a toda esa gente, que las cosas salgan bien... Y todo el estrés que llevan encima. Lo que llore yo no es nada para el derrumbe que puedes sufrir en el altar.

Musa: te maquillas para nada jajaja. Madre mía si yo no te había visto llorar tanto.

Tecna: mira que Bloom pues... no es precisamente la primera persona a la que le contaria mis cosas pero...

Musa: ya estoy yo para eso. Jajaja.

Tecna: exacto. Pero... no sé cómo fue la primera...

Timmy: ¿habías ido a una boda alguna vez?

Tecna: no lo sé.

Musa: seguro que la primera vez supera las expectativas de cualquiera.

Tecna: la verdad es que si. Y eso que como hemos dicho antes no tengo una amistad demasiado especial con Bloom.

Flora: pero somos un grupo.

Musa: aunque dentro de los grupos... yo intento llevarme siempre bien con todos. Así que yo creo que con las que menos amistad tengo es con Bloom y con Stella sobre todo. Que las adoro y las respeto pero quizás no es para irme a un viaje con ellas. Me iría contigo Tecna. Igual que Flora se iría con Layla.

Flora: si Bloom y Stella se van a donde quieren sin decirle nada a nadie.

Tecna: pues precisamente por eso. Vámonos a donde nos de la gana.

Musa: por supuesto. Serán princesas pero seguro que nosotras tenemos una vida mejor que ellas.

Tecna: pues seguro.

Riven: pues... después de la boda. Porque claro... otra vez...

Timmy: pero nos vamos después pero sin falta.

Flora: ya pensaremos donde... Layla quería también...

Riven: ¿vosotros también os fuisteis, no?

Flora: bueno si. Pero Layla me lo dijo de repente y no pude negar.

Musa: tranquila.

Tecna: si no hay problema. Si no pasa nada.

Flora: chicas, nosotros nos vamos.

Musa: ¿pero hemos dicho algo malo?

Helia: que va. Pero yo mañana tengo que ayudar a mi tío por lo del viernes.

Riven: bueno y nosotros también.

Helia: no pero es otra cosa.

Timmy: como queráis.

Tecna: de todas maneras tampoco tardaremos nosotros.

Riven: quieren retransmitir desde Fuente Roja la salida o no se que hay que hace mañana pero mucho.

Musa: pues vamos.

Tecna: si... nosotras mañana... no se que tenemos que hacer.

Musa: ya veremos.

Flora: en Alfea está casi todo hecho.

Tecna: algo habrá que hacer. Y por que el vestido lo tenemos ya.

Musa: yo me atacaría si no lo tuviera ya.

Riven: tranquila.

Flora: adiós.

Tecna: hasta mañana. A esta le ha dolido lo que hemos dicho.

Musa: ya te digo.

Timmy: a juzgar por su cara...

Riven: no sé de que se queja. Se largaron ellas dos solas.

Musa: y porque tu te tenias que ir a casa.

Tecna: si, si no nos fuimos es porque yo tenía que... mis padres...

Riven: tranquila que no pasa nada.

Musa: escucha... cuando Stella y Brandon se casen esa misma semana nos vamos y nadie se dará cuenta.

Riven: eh mira, me parece bien.

Tecna: estupendo.

Timmy: ¿tu crees que vamos a poder aguantarlas a las dos juntas?

Riven: espero que si. Por separado se puede pero juntas...

Musa: claro que podéis.

Tecna: venga que no es tan difícil.

Timmy: y que viajecito nos espera.

Musa: de momento mi viaje es a mi casa y a mi cama. De verdad me alegro que volváis a estar juntos. Ves como no era nada mujer de poca fe.

Tecna: es verdad... al menos no ha pasado nada grave.

Musa: como va a tener una amante. Tu flipas.

Tecna: y yo que sabía. No me eches la bronca.

Timmy: tu lo que querías es ganas de bronca. Pero encima me lo haces pasar mal.

Tecna: no... sabes que eso no es cierto.

Timmy: si, si ya seguro.

Musa: bueno... me llama mi cama Riven, ¿la oyes?

Tecna: para hacer que... Jajaja.

Musa: para dormir guapa... Y a ti... ¿ya lo llevas puesto no?

Tecna: tía no te metas conmigo.

Musa: te quiero. Te veo mañana.

Tecna: te la cargas guapa.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Espero que os gustara el anterior.

Al final va a tener 3 capitulos.

Capítulo 2

Jueves, previa del baile.

Brandon: Stella, vamos arriba.

Stella: -medio dormida todavia-no...no quiero. Quédate conmigo Brandon.

Brandon: vamos Stella, que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Stella: siempre se lo dejan para el último momento.

Brandon: eso no es verdad. Lleváis... una semana.

Stella: es que sólo nos han dejado una semana.

Brandon: pues ya hemos avanzado más que en la boda.

Stella: madre mía. Y no queda por hacer. El 29 de julio está ahí ya.

Brandon: en cuanto pase... nos ponemos con la boda cariño. Además no va tan mal. Ya verás.

Stella: bueno si tu lo dices...

Bloom: apuestate que Stella llega tarde porque se habrá dormido.

Sky: ya se encargará Brandon de levantarla. Aunque tenga que llamar a la grúa.

Bloom: no hace falta jajaja. Los brazos de Brandon son dos grúas.

Sky: ¿y los míos?

Bloom: jajaja los tuyos también. Hacen magia.

Sky: por supuesto mujer... ¿acaso lo dudabas?

Flora: tendréis lío con las naves, ¿no?

Helia: demasiado. No creo que nos veamos hasta esta noche.

Flora: ¿tanto cuesta?

Helia: ten en cuenta que hemos tenido que conectar todo el circuito eléctrico para pintar otra vez y menos mal que Timmy es un experto y lo tiene todo medido al milímetro.

Flora: es que sin Timmy estaríamos perdidos.

Helia: si vosotras tenéis a Tecna que es como él pero todavía más inteligente.

Flora: jajaja y juntos son increíbles. Siempre me han encantado como pareja profesional pero personalmente son mejores.

Helia: eh... no me pongas celoso.

Flora: si nosotros también somos geniales juntos. Ya lo sabes.

Riven: no creo que nos veamos mucho hoy. Intentaré no echarte de menos. Pero es imposible.

Musa: madre mía, pero si vivimos juntos.

Riven: pero cuando no te tengo...

Musa: tranquilo mi vida. Si nos veremos pronto.

Riven: la verdad es que Tecna y tú podriais ayudarnos.

Musa: ¿que os pasa?

Riven: pues que tenemos que conectar todo el circuito eléctrico de todas las naves y el de la central y el sonido de Fuente Roja hay que comprobarlo y porque Timmy lo tiene todo controlado... pero sabes que como haya mucho trabajo... se aturulla un poco si le dices algo. Si tiene a Tecna al lado... estará más tranquilo. Y cuando se pone es como una moto. Tiene que hacerlo bien y no para.

Musa: es que tiene que salir todo bien.

Riven: y Codatorta no estará para tonterías. Además yo también te necesito.

Musa: si no tenemos mucho que hacer hablamos con Faragonda.

Layla: coges tu la moto, ¿No?

Roy: si. Claro. Puedes irte en coche o como quieras.

Layla: vale.

Roy: no creo que venga a comer.

Layla: tranquilo. No pasa nada. Entiendo todo el trabajo que hay que hacer.

Tecna: ¿que te pasa?

Timmy: nada, estoy bien.

Tecna: pues no lo parece. Vamos. Dímelo amor, quiero ayudarte.

Timmy: - le hice un gesto para que se sentara encima mía. Le di un beso- que hoy... yo no sé a que hora voy a salir de allí.

Tecna: pues a la hora que tengas que salir. Tenéis demasiado trabajo lo sé pero sé que puedes con todo y mucho más. Escucha... si me puedo escapar, te ayudo en Fuente Roja.

Timmy: eso sería estupendo bombón.

Tecna: pues tu no te preocupes si puedo lo intento. Además si tu lo tienes medido al milímetro.

Timmy: pero me estreso mucho. Por eso nos ha pasado lo de los últimos días.

Tecna: tu tranquilo. -me buscaba con la mirada- ¿puedo quererte más?

Timmy: el que te no te puede querer más soy yo. Además hoy estás preciosa (oufit del peto en World of Winx)

Tecna: ay que mono eres. -se quitó las gafas para limpiarselas porque se le estaban empañando los cristales. Le abracé- vámonos bombón. No lleguemos tarde.

Timmy: si puedes te escapas, ¿vale amor?

Tecna: tranquilo. Pero escuchame, haz bien tu trabajo. No estés pendiente de mi. Además chiquitín, tienes todo planificado. No defraudes a tus amigos y a tus jefes por favor.

Timmy: tranquila.

Tecna: te veo pronto. -le di un beso que no quisiera acabar nunca. Pero él continuó su viaje-

Riven:-llegué al parking que hay justo en la puerta principal del recinto donde dejábamos las motos voladoras, y vi que en ese momento también había llegado Timmy- ¿a qué hora has salido?

Timmy: pues a lo mejor nos hemos cruzado en el garaje.

Riven: puede ser. Acabo de dejar a Musa en Alfea.

Timmy: si pues se habrán cruzado ellas en la puerta.

Riven: ¿todo bien?

Timmy: si.

Helia: vamos tíos, os estábamos esperando.

Brandon: a saber que estariais haciendo...

Sky: jajaja.

Riven: fingiré que no he oído nada.

Codatorta: por fin estáis aquí.

Faragonda: chicas, hoy es el último día y tiene que estar todo listo.

Stella: señorita, ¿no ve que está casi todo listo?

Faragonda: si Stella, pero seguro que queda algo por hacer.

Layla: Stella aún queda por hacer muchas cosas.

Flora: si. Hay que limpiar Alfea de arriba a abajo por ejemplo.

Stella: pero eso lo hicimos...

Tecna: deja de quejarte Stella.

Faragonda: Musa, Tecna, ¿comprobasteis el cableado y el sonido?

Tecna: claro. Además he hecho un escaneo general y todo está en perfecto estado. Ayer lo comprobé y repare los posibles daños. Nada puede fallar. Si no mis sensores lo detectarian.

Faragonda: enseñamelo querida.

Tecna: muy bien. ¡panel de control! Ve, puede comprobar el sistema de cableado de las tres escuelas. Como Alfea es la que quiero comprobar, pulso aquí. Y después pulso "escanear", cuando esté completado me devolverá los lugares donde hará falta darles un vistazo. Y aquí está "mostrar". Ve, todo limpio. "Últimas revisiones realizadas" y están guardadas todas.

Faragonda: vaya que buen trabajo.

Musa: es increíble.

Tecna: y super efectivo.

Flora: ¿Timmy sabe algo de esto?

Tecna: no. Lo he estado desarrollando sola. Va a flipar cuando se lo enseñe.

Musa: pues me dijo Riven que allí... no sabrían cuando iban a salir de allí.

Tecna: y Timmy también me ha dicho lo mismo.

Flora: no sé... parece que todos coinciden en lo mismo.

Stella: están estresados.

Bloom: y dicen que Timmy se aturulla un poco.

Tecna: ya lo sé. Se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta que lo tiene todo bajo control.

Flora: chicas voy con las flores.

Stella: te ayudaré.

Faragonda: del encendido del jardín te ocupas tu, ¿no?

Bloom: si. Voy a colocar las cosas.

Layla: voy contigo.

Musa: ¿puedes ver el tema del sonido desde ahí?

Tecna: claro. Ve al escenario.

Musa: claro.

Tecna: mira a ver si los micrófonos están bien conectados. Estarán apagados pero así sabremos si tienen algún problema de acoplado.

Faragonda: genial chicas. La fiesta tiene que ser única.

Tecna: pero no sabemos nada de como va a ser.

Faragonda: una cena de hermandad donde queremos celebrar la unión de Magix y la colaboración de las escuelas.

Musa: pero... ¿habrá premios?

Faragonda: de eso no te puedo hablar.

Musa: vaya.

Mientras en Fuente Roja...

Helia: tíos no sé por donde empezar.

Brandon: las naves están suficientemente brillantes.

Riven: ya. Timmy, ¿para cuando el encendido?

Timmy: en seguida.

Icy: hermanas... ¿Que os parece si no pueden conectar las naves?

Stormy: ¿y que propones?

Darcy: darle un toquecito al panel de control. Así se acordarán de que no pudieron ir a la fiesta.

Icy: que pena. El friki tiene todos los apuntes que tomó para poner a funcionar las naves pero al tocar el circuito cuando llegue al paso final... no funcionará.

Darcy: genial.

Codatorta: rápido Timmy, vamos a la cabina de control.

Timmy: cuando me digáis.

Sky: ya puedes hacerlo. Todo está bien por aquí.

Icy: vamos allá.

Stormy: las Trix atacan de nuevo.

Darcy: vamos. Deprisa.

Timmy: veamos.-fui siguiendo los pasos- y... finalmente... ¿se enciende?

Riven: no. ¿que pasa?

Timmy: he seguido todos los pasos pero...

Helia: no ha podido entrar nadie.

Brandon: ¿piensas que ha entrado alguien?

Sky: ¿Que quieres decir?

Roy: seguramente porque si Timmy ha seguido los pasos y no funciona...

Codatorta: ¿y que proponeis?

Riven: conozco y obviamente los demás también, a dos chicas que pueden echarnos una mano.

Codatorta: avisaré a Faragonda.

Faragonda: hay una emergencia chicas.

Bloom: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Stella: ¿son los chicos? ¿No le habrá pasado nada a Brandon?

Faragonda: están todos bien. Pero sólo voy a mandar a Musa y a Tecna. Son los poderes más abstractos de las 6 y cuando se trata del circuito eléctrico y del sonido... Así que es mejor que las demás os queréis aquí por si decidieran atacar Alfea.

Tecna: pero...

Musa: vamos.

Tecna: ¿pero Timmy no lo tenía todo controlado?

Musa: no sé... Vamos.

Tecna: ¡Magic Winx Dreamix!

Musa: vamos. Ya os contamos.

Bloom: que vaya bien.

Musa: -a toda velocidad salimos volando hasta Fuente Roja cuando vimos a Riven vigilando el hangar- Hola Riven, ya estamos aquí. ¿que pasa?

Riven: pues no lo sé. Creo que han hackeado el sistema.

Tecna: ¿me guiais hasta la cabina?

Brandon: será un placer. Por aquí.

Musa: pues lo que faltaba ya.

Sky: y las demás.

Musa: en Alfea. No sea que también nos lancen un ataque. Por eso estamos aquí. Quien mejor que Tecna para el entramado eléctrico.

Tecna: señor, ya estoy aquí.

Codatorta: genial. Me alegro.

Tecna: ¡panel de control!

Timmy: wow.

Tecna: ¿impactante verdad Timmy? Ya hablaremos de esto luego. Bueno, os explico. Elegimos Fuente Roja. Y analizamos. Una vez que tenemos la información, extraemos. Vale el ataque le ha producido aquí.

Timmy: ¿como que aquí?

Tecna: eso parece. Antes de que llegarais aquí, alguien os atacó.

Codatorta: ¿pero quien ha podido ser?

Tecna: un segundo. Desde aquí te puedes comunicar con quien quieras. Musa, ¿puedes crear una distorsión sónica para poder rastrear el terreno?

Musa: si. ¡distorsión sónico- temporal! Joder.

Helia: las Trix han estado aquí.

Brandon: con razón.

Sky: ya tardaban en atacar.

Musa: pero ya no están aquí. Sólo fue una pequeña jugada.

Tecna: voy al centro de control. Tengo que lanzar un hechizo de reparación.

Timmy: ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

Tecna: no, quédate aquí.

Timmy: ¿segura?

Tecna: tranquilo. Quédate aquí. Y cuando solucione el problema te aviso. -me fui a la central. Aquello daba un poco de impresión- ¡agilidad electrónica! Repara el cableado de la escuela para poder activar los circuitos. Timmy, cielo ya está, ya...-de repente alguien me atrapó-

Timmy: ya que. ¿Tecna? ¿estas ahí? Musa, ¿estas ahí?

Musa: que ha pasado.

Timmy: no lo sé. Pero Tecna estaba hablando conmigo y de repente se ha cortado. Ya está.

Codatorta: vete con tus compañeros. Me encargo yo de esto.

Timmy: ya se puede conectar.

Musa: chicos, creo que ya está pero presiento que a Tecna le ha pasado algo.

Timmy: vamos a la central. Rápido.

Musa: puedo captar una ola de energía negativa. Creo que si que siguen estando las brujas dentro.

Riven: y porque antes...

Musa: no las capto cuando son invisibles. Vamos.

Icy: vaya...

Tecna: ¿que quieres Icy?

Icy: nada, jugar un poco.

Stormy: exacto. Ya que no podemos asistir a la patética ceremonia de mañana... hemos pensado que no va a ir nadie.

Tecna: ¿Que?

Darcy: lo que oyes bonita.

Tecna: si no fuerais tan retorcidas...

Darcy: ¡ilusión oscura!

Tecna: ¡mega vatio!

Icy: ¡espinas de hielo!

Musa: ¡ataque de ondas sónicas!

Stormy: ¡vórtice eléctrico!

Tecna: ¡no! -me estamparon contra la pared y me arrastraron por la pared hasta el suelo. No llegué a estar inconsciente pero vi la sangre en la pared y sentí que el hombro me escocía. Las brujas se fueron y mira que los chicos y musa me ayudaron-

Timmy: ¡Tecna!

Musa: ¿estás bien?

Tecna: dios el hombro... ¿pero qué querían?

Riven: herirte y que nosotros perdamos el tiempo.

Timmy: pensarlo. Si ella está herida no puede reparar el circuito pero...

Riven: pero... antes de que te atacaran lo habías hecho.

Musa: exacto.

Tecna: -Musa y yo nos destransformamos. Pero me dolia tanto el hombro que pensaba que me iba a desmayar. Entre Musa y Timmy me ayudaron a levantarme- Timmy, te iba a decir que podías conectar el circuito pero fue cuando me sorprendieron.

Roy: que raro que ataquen sólo por diversión.

Tecna: ya pero sin naves como... aggg... oye, vamos a que me vean esto. Musa, acompañame.

Musa: claro. Pero te molestará con la manga así, y mas en carne viva como lo llevas, espera.- le hice que la manga derecha le colgara por debajo del hombro-

Tecna: wow, así mejor.

Musa: chicos, nosotras nos vamos. Ya os decimos algo. Vamos a Alfea.

Riven: vale.

Brandon: aquí todo está solucionado, ¿no?

Tecna: si. Sólo tenéis que seguir los pasos de antes y listo.

Timmy: ¿estas segura?

Tecna: quédate con esto. -le pasé una copia de mi experimento a mi novio- es una copia que se puede instalar en cualquier dispositivo. Comprueba otra vez el sistema desde ahí.

Timmy: gracias, bombón.

Musa: nosotras nos vamos.

Sky: espero que Bloom pueda ayudaros.

Musa: seguro que si. Aunque no creo que... Adiós.

Tecna: es un rasguño. Nos vemos. Y gracias por todo. -Musa nos teletransportó a Alfea- ¿no se me habrá infectado no?

Musa: no.

Flora: chicas...

Layla: Tecna, ¿Que pasa?

Tecna: las Trix atacaron los sistemas eléctricos de Fuente Roja y cuando fui a reparar los me atacaron a mi. Fue algo muy raro como si sólo quisieran distraernos.

Musa: en cuanto llegamos, ella ya estaba herida y ellas no tardaron en irse.

Bloom: ¿los chicos están bien?

Musa: si. No les atacaron ni a mi tampoco.

Tecna: es todo demasiado extraño.

Ofelia: a ver... déjame que te lo cure. Madre mía. Tienes suerte que sólo es superficial.

Tecna: es un raspón.

Ofelia: un raspón gordo. Esta gasa especial tiene una crema cicatrizante que durante estas horas y toda la noche te hará efecto. Mañana antes de la fiesta vienes y te la cambio y vemos como la tienes.

Tecna: muchas gracias. Uf me siento super aliviada.

Musa: normal.

Bloom: me alegro.

Flora: y el vestido...

Tecna: lo bueno que al ser precisamente este hombro va cubierto. Y se supone que mañana lo llevaré mejor. Precisamente el gel es para que cicatrice antes y te alivie el escozor.

Musa: sigo pensando en el ataque.

Stella: a lo mejor han vuelto y sólo quieren avisar.

Flora: puede ser.

Bloom: bueno... lo importante es que todo está bien.

Roy: ¿crees que estará bien?

Timmy: le mareaba el dolor. Pero ya estará mejor. Ahora me llamará.

Riven: esta chica es un genio. Ha solucionado en una hora o en menos el problema más grave.

Timmy: y gracias a que me ha grabado el panel es todo más fácil.

Brandon: esa chica vale mucho. No la pierdas.

Timmy: desde luego. Y eso que últimamente no he tenido unos buenos días con ella.

Helia: porque te aturullas. Relajate más.

Sky: pero teniendo a Tecna hoy... la verdad es que te he visto muy entero.

Timmy: porque ella siempre me infunde tranquilidad.

Riven: llamaré a Musa.

Musa: oh, es Riven. ¿sí?

Riven: ¿todo bien cuqui?

Musa: si, si. La verdad es que tiene mejor color.

Riven: me alegro. Es que Timmy no sabía si habíais salido de la enfermería. Si no hubiera llamado él.

Musa: sí, ya estamos fuera. Estamos en el jardín. Como Layla tiene el coche vamos a ir para casa aquí en Alfea está todo listo. Vosotros cuando vengáis pegais un toque. Seguramente comeremos todas juntas. Por eso... si podéis venir... No hay prisa pero avisais para que os digamos dónde estamos.

Riven: vale. Genial. Iréis a nuestra casa o a la de Tecna, ¿no? Porque ella no estará tampoco como para estar de un lado a otro.

Musa: seguramente. Ya os decimos. Supongo que gracias a la pantalla que ha creado Tecna... será todo más fácil.

Riven: y tanto. Timmy está ilusionado.

Musa: ya sabía yo... nos avisas, ¿vale?

Riven: claro. Nos vemos pronto. Te quiero. Al final... Ha sido todo... no para estar tranquilos aunque trabajemos.

Musa: ya te entiendo... o sea que mientras... yo que sé... manejas los controles de la nave... me tienes encima o me das besos...

Riven: exacto. Aunque sería algo complicado. Pero por el placer de tenerte a mi lado... además no podía parar de mirarte y de comerte con los ojos en la forma dreamix.

Musa: oh... para por favor. Además los demás estarán flipando contigo, jajaja.

Riven: si, les hace demasiada gracia, pero ellos también... babean.

Musa: seguro. Jajaja. Oye, te dejo. Te quiero.

Sky: madre mía tío, quien te ha visto y quién te ve.

Riven: que pasa, que por que soy yo... no puedo ser amable con mi novia.

Timmy: jajaja. Si la baba se te cae desde el principio con ella. Da igual como vaya vestida o tenga la forma de hada que tenga.

Riven: y me dirás que tu no. Tu eres Santo, Timmy.

Timmy: pues claro que no.

Helia: nadie es santo aquí.

Brandon: yo si, jajaja.

Sky: cualquiera menos tú, Brandon.

Roy: precisamente en ti estaba pensando.

Brandon: no seáis malas personas.

Timmy: bueno... a mí lo que me interesa es saber cómo está mi chica.

Riven: está estupenda Timmy. Ha recuperado color y ahora se van para casa. Seguramente comerán todas juntas y me ha dicho que avisemos cuando vayamos para que nos digan donde están.

Timmy: estupendo. Si tampoco creo que vayan muy lejos.

Riven: eso he dicho yo.

Brandon: Tecna sólo querrá descansar.

Timmy: si. Y se lo merece. Pobre. Jo y no pude hacer nada por que no le hicieran daño.

Riven: ella lo querría así. Igual que muchas veces no queremos involucrarlas para que no se hagan daño. Que yo te entiendo antes que el daño me lo hagan a mi antes que a Musa.

Brandon: claro, a todos nos pasa eso.

Timmy: entonces ya está, ¿no?

Riven: como las chicas se han tenido que ir... Musa no ha hecho lo del sonido.

Sky: pero... va a haber periodistas...

Helia: si pero estará la petarda aquella de "es Magix".

Riven: bueno... mientras se porte bien...

Timmy: ¿Que hubiera pasado si mi novia después de lo que pasó no me perdona?

Brandon: sensacionalismo puro y duro.

Riven: no hubierais llegado a eso. Seamos sinceros. No se lo dijiste a tiempo lo de que Mel era tu hermana pero vamos que confía en ti.

Helia: claro. ¿puedes comprobar que todo esté bien?

Timmy: con lo que me ha dado Tecna si. Así mira, podremos irnos a casa antes de lo que pensamos. Aún hasta si me apuras... podemos llegar a comer con ellas. Y nada me gustaría más.

Sky: Tecna está bien.

Timmy: hasta que no la vea...

Helia: ¿pero te ha escrito?

Timmy: si.

Riven: y entonces... antes te quedabas tranquilo cuando tu novia te escribía y ahora...

Timmy: ¿has visto como tiene el hombro? Me preocupa que esté mal. Se ha ido amarilla.

Riven: eso sí. Vamos. Así antes acabamos y antes la ves.

Timmy: si, por favor. -comprobamos todo con la aplicación de Tecna y la verdad es que era muy rápida y eficaz y tenía un montón de cosas- ya está.

Codatorta: excelente. Chicos iros a casa. Vuestras chicas os estarán esperando. Y os lo merecéis. Ah, otra cosa, creo que mañana tenéis que darle un premio a cada una de vuestras parejas. Son las winx. Así que todo recibimiento que se les haga es pequeño por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

Sky: gracias señor.

Brandon: vamos. -le escribí un mensaje a Stella-

Stella: es Brandon.

Tecna: eso es que han terminado.

Musa: y luego dicen.

Tecna: porque mi nuevo invento reduce el tiempo de trabajo una barbaridad.

Stella: vienen al final.

Flora: genial.

Tecna: creo que cabemos todos.

Musa: si. Somos 12. Así que vamos a abrir la mesa.

Layla: yo te ayudo.

Tecna: si porque mover el hombro mucho no puedo.

Flora: tranquila. Es normal.

Tecna: Stella, ¿le has dicho a Brandon que estamos en mi casa?

Stella: si.

Timmy: ves, están en mi casa.

Riven: si ella querrá estar tranquila después de lo que ha pasado.

Roy: si estuviera herido... yo tampoco tendría ganas de nada.

Sky: pero esta chica... parece que sepa reirse de si misma.

Timmy: pero porque es así. Mientras no esté para estar en la cama. Como si decide que lucha así con lo del hombro. Es más peligrosa herida que entera.

Riven: eh... mira así... inauguramos tu piso.

Timmy: ¿en serio?

Helia: si. Claro.

Timmy: ya veremos si a mi novia le hace gracia.

Roy: hoy... no lo sé.

Timmy: no lo sé yo tampoco. Bueno aquí es... y vosotros dos ya conocéis. Es igual que el vuestro y ya habéis estado aquí antes.

Riven: cierto.

Timmy: hola, chicas, ¿no me habéis destrozado la casa?

Musa: tranquilo.

Stella: que va.

Layla: hemos seguido las instrucciones de Tecna a la perfección.

Bloom: es su casa... digo yo...

Tecna: como no me dejáis hacer nada...

Timmy: es que claro, tal y como tienes el hombro...

Tecna: pero si no estoy paralitica. Sólo tengo un raspón. -le dijeron a Timmy que se sentara en el sillón por que estaba en su casa y yo me senté encima de él con el hombro que tenía mal para fuera-

Sky: llevas una auténtica obra de arte en el hombro.

Tecna: desde luego.

Timmy: tienes mejor color bombón.

Tecna: es que hasta que me lo han curado...

Timmy: por eso te digo que estabas amarilla.

Tecna: pero ya estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado.

Timmy: ¿y es malo que me preocupe por la chica a la que quiero?

Tecna: no, claro que no.

Flora: voy a mirar como va. No hemos hecho nada especial.

Helia: pues huele genial.

Flora: la iba a hacer en casa y como ya lo tenía todo preparado...

Riven: tu tú eres como Garfield.

Helia: es que no hay nada mejor como la lasaña de Flora.

Timmy: ¿de carne o de espinacas?

Helia: su madre suele hacer una mezcla de ambas.

Tecna: eso es lo que ha hecho.

Helia: lo habrá hecho porque como te gustan las espinacas.

Tecna: si. A lo mejor. Yo le he dicho que la que quiera. La iba a mezclar. Genial. -Ahora si que me escocía- uff...

Timmy: ¿que te pasa?

Musa: ¿te molesta?

Tecna: exageradamente.

Stella: te estará haciendo efecto otra vez.

Tecna: buah, creo que me estoy mareando.

Timmy: siéntate, ven me quito yo y ponte.

Tecna: gracias.

Timmy: no se merecen.

Helia: ¿cuanto le falta?

Flora: 5 minutos.

Bloom: no has comido nada, ¿verdad?

Tecna: que va. Pero es que si con la algo lo echaba. Si tenía angustia por el dolor. Es que no me arrastró por el gotelé. Icy puso un rastro de de esquirlas de hielo.

Flora: joder, pero eso es lo más cortante que hay.

Tecna: si en cuanto vi mi sangre... casi me desmayo.

Timmy: te quedaste blanca y casi no podías hablar.

Tecna: es que no podía. Me dolía hasta respirar.

Musa: si y a mi me han tenido que dar una bolsa. He estado a punto de echar la papilla.

Riven: pero estas bien ahora.

Musa: si claro.

Stella: tu te has tomado muy enserio que te llamarán la chef.

Flora: bueno... hago lo que me gusta.

Bloom: quedaros chicas. Ya que estáis un poco... nosotros vamos a poner la mesa. Timmy, ya nos ha dicho tu novia como hacerla grande y como ponerla.

Timmy: ya lo veo.

Riven: ahora tu también...

Musa: buff... Es que se me ha revuelto el estómago sólo de pensar en eso...

Timmy: pues estamos buenos.

Riven: eh... ¿y mañana que?

Musa: mañana todo sigue en pie.

Tecna: claro. Mañana estaremos bien.

Timmy: vale, ¿debo quedarme más tranquilo?

Tecna: claro.

Musa: no os preocupéis. Hasta última hora todo sigue igual.

Helia: Flora... ¿no tendrán fiebre?

Flora: luego las miro pero no creo. Tienen buen color.

Layla: es que tal y como habéis descrito la escena...

Timmy: en fin...

Riven: no me revolvais el estómago a mi también. Encima la culpa es mía. Yo soy el que te ha dicho esta mañana que vinieras.

Timmy: yo también se lo he dicho.

Tecna: pero vamos a ver. No lo habéis hecho con mala intención.

Musa: pensasteis que podíamos ayudaros a hacer vuestro trabajo más rápido y punto.

Tecna: de hecho... nosotras también pensábamos en echar una mano.

Musa: preferimos que descansarais esta tarde. Sólo para que estéis bien para mañana.

Timmy: ya pero...

Tecna: Timmy... nada. Estamos aquí para ayudaros. No nos importa. Me da igual que tenga una relación contigo o con quien sea.

Musa: os ayudamos porque sois nuestros amigos. No lo hacemos porque tengas una mejor relación con unos o por que tengas una relación sentimental con alguno de sus miembros. Creo que hasta ahora sé diferenciar cuando puede ser mi amigo o mi compañero de misiones y cuando puede ser mi novio.

Tecna: exacto.

Timmy: pero a veces... ¿no crees que es difícil?

Tecna: es difícil al principio cuando quieres algo que a lo mejor la otra persona no quiere darte o no sabe.

Stella: ya sé, a lo que te refieres.

Musa: pero si tu siempre has tenido a Brandon a tus pies.

Stella: bueno... por que yo soy... como lo diría...

Musa: -podía cambiarles el tono de voz a la gente. Y le puse a Stella la voz como si se hubiera tragado un globo de helio- sigue, sigue te escuchamos. -mire a Riven con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Riven: ¿que has hecho?

Timmy: ¿que pasa?

Musa: Stella... venga.

Stella: pues... soy lista, guapa...-Pero de que os reis-

Tecna: en serio... Pero sabía que podías bajar el volumen o silenciar a la gente pero nos cambiarle la voz.

Riven: mola.

Stella: que perra eres.

Brandon: pero tío no me digas que no molaba. Jajaja.

Sky: si, si desde luego.

Timmy: pero tú sabes hacerlo sin el distorsionador, ¿verdad?

Musa: yo si. Porque me han enseñado a modular el timbre de mi voz.

Layla: vamos que puedes imitar a quien sea.

Musa: no pero puedo llegar a tonos difíciles. Que para cantar mola. Porque tú puedes cantar una canción o bien imitando al artista original o haciéndola tuya pero con su voz.

Tecna: pero así... igualmente imitas. Porque los artistas durante los conciertos cambian un poco la voz.

Musa: o puedes parecerte.

Bloom: bueno, chicos esto ya está.

Timmy: eh Flora, si sabe igual que huele...

Tecna: pues ya ves.

Riven: que después de la mañana que llevamos...

Timmy: pues si.

Stella: y que lo digas. Tengo hambre y cuando cocina Flora... está todo increíble.

Tecna: entonces vamos.

Timmy: me pongo a tu lado o enfrente.

Tecna: donde quieras.

Riven: quedaros ahí por si tú Tecna, tuvieras que sentarte en el sofá o algo.

Tecna: si a mi me da igual. Estoy mejor la verdad.

Musa: seguro que tienes hambre.

Tecna: si. La verdad.

Timmy: pero lo del hombro está estable.

Tecna: si.

Flora: a ver, id pasando platos por aquí.

Tecna: tiene una pinta... buah increíble Flora.

Flora: gracias Tec.

Musa: que suerte tienes Helia.

Helia: si. Eh... Pero yo también cocino.

Flora: es cierto. Cuando yo no estoy en casa.

Brandon: eh, que yo también.

Stella: cierto.

Timmy: lo bueno es que tenemos el mismo horario.

Riven: pero eso es cuando tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo en Fuente Roja.

Tecna: pues si. Así por lo menos un día lo hace uno y al día siguiente el otro.

Musa: es práctico.

Riven: si nosotros lo hacemos así también.

Stella: que raro que no nos digan nada de como va a ser lo de mañana.

Musa: Y estoy mosqueada.

Tecna: ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Faragonda?

Timmy: ¿que ha dicho?

Musa: yo le pregunté "¿va a haber premios?" y me dijo "de eso no puedo hablar".

Stella: claro que si que los hay.

Brandon: y tu como lo sabes.

Stella: bueno... no lo sé.

Timmy: entonces...

Riven: no creo que te dejen con la miel en los labios y luego no haya nada.

Helia: claro.

Brandon: con el aparato ese... no sé... ¿no podrías registrar Alfea, Tecna?

Sky: claro, sería buena idea.

Tecna: no sé... lo puedo intentar.

Flora: claro, si puedes acceder a las estancias de Alfea...

Tecna: bueno... Sólo a las salas comunes y secretas... algunas.

Timmy: claro. Pues mira a ver.

Tecna: si insistis...- terminamos de comer y cuando recogimos las cosas. Nos sentamos en el salón. Me concentré y monté el panel de control. Accedí a las diferentes salas pero había una que estaba bloqueada-

Timmy: puede ser ahí.

Riven: ya pero está bloqueado.

Musa: y que pensábais, que iba a ser fácil... Me temo que la directora es más lista.

Riven: de eso no cabe duda.

Bloom: pero... ¿por qué nos iban a dar premios? No hemos hecho nada.

Sky: nada dice.

Brandon: habéis librado las batallas más horribles y las habéis superado.

Timmy: y nos habéis salvado a todos.

Riven: más de una vez.

Helia: seguro que la cuenta la hemos perdido.

Roy: seguramente. La verdad desde el tiempo que llevo aquí... ya os he visto hacer cosas geniales.

Layla: Trittanus al final no era para tanto.

Musa: hemos tenido batallas peores.

Tecna: eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Stella: la batalla épica fue la de los magos del círculo negro.

Bloom: al fin y al cabo las Trix después de la primera batalla no eran el objetivo principal.

Flora: pero que hay de Lord Darkar o de Valtor.

Timmy: ellos eran los enemigos reales luego.

Riven: las Trix solas hacían lo que querían pero controladas por alguien más poderoso que ellas... eran sólo un estorbo.

Musa: sé que tanto Layla como Helia o Roy no vivieron la batalla del primer año.

Layla: ya pero por lo que me contasteis...

Sky: eso no tiene nada que ver con vivir 3 días sabiendo que quizás mañana no existía.

Timmy: fueron momentos de verdadera angustia.

Riven: desde luego. Y yo como siempre soy el blanco para sus ataques.

Musa: pero ahora no tienes que pensar en eso.

Riven: si me acuerdo todos los días de lo miserable que he podido llegar a ser.

Musa: pero ahora y eso porque... tranquilo. Estás aquí. Piensas que no te comprendemos pero en realidad si. Nadie te ha dejado solo.

Hemos estado siempre a tu lado. En cierto modo sabemos que aunque... te costara un poco abrirte... íbamos a estar ahí. No eres una mala persona.

Tecna: tengo otro concepto de mala persona.

Riven: ya, pero la diferencia entre mi novia y yo es que ella ha tenido problemas más graves que yo, y ha podido superarlos y seguro que ha sido difícil y yo... simplemente he decidido comportarme como un capullo.

Timmy: pero está superado ya, ¿no?

Riven: claro. Pero es igual que cuando piensas en algo que te ha marcado de por vida.

Flora: ya...

Helia: suele pasar.

Tecna: te entiendo. Yo todavía sueño con la dimensión Omega. Me tengo que levantar de la cama porque me da mucha angustia. Las primeras veces hace muchos años, llegaba incluso a vomitar.

Timmy: pero eso ya no te pasa.

Tecna: no. Pero por que digamos que al haber pasado mucho tiempo... lo vas asentando. Ahora sólo de vez en cuando. Cuando he visto algo que me hace recordarlo por ejemplo.

Musa: es que pasó hace... unos... 4 años, 5 por lo menos.

Tecna: hace tiempo. Una cosa así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana por arte de magia. Y ya os dije el día de la boda que no puedo borrarme los recuerdos malos a mi misma. A los demás si pero yo no puedo.

Timmy: supongo que todos alguna vez tenemos algo que no nos gusta.

Sky: claro.

Bloom: oye, vámonos. Que además ella tendrá que descansar.

Stella: si. Que mañana tienes que brillar. Otra cosa... por lo de la herida... ¿te tengo que arreglar algo?

Tecna: que va. Esta todo genial.

Brandon: por fin vas a poder descansar.

Tecna: estoy bien.

Layla: estás todavía algo pálida.

Timmy: siéntate.

Musa: si.

Riven: además se te pierde la mirada por momentos.

Roy: chicos lo dicho.

Timmy: nos vemos.

Helia: mi tío quiere que estemos a las 8 allí.

Timmy: de acuerdo.

Riven: envíanos un whatsapp.

Brandon: mejor.

Tecna: gracias por todo.

Musa: nosotros nos vamos ya. Pero así te veo más. Estás cansada.

Tecna: podría dormir hasta mañana.

Timmy: échate un rato, bombón. Yo te aviso cuando sea la hora de la cena.

Riven: claro. Hazle caso. Además con el hombro así... si desconectado un poco de todo... seguro que te sientes mejor.

Musa: seguro. Intenta no pensar en el hombro.

Tecna: lo intentaré.

Musa: mañana, ¿quieres que te acompañe a que te cambien la gasa?

Tecna: si. Así me llevas tú. No me atrevo a conducir con esto.

Timmy: si no puedes por lo que sea ya la llevo yo.

Tecna: tranquilos. Nos apañamos mejor entre nosotras.

Musa: pero si tenemos que ir a Alfea por lo de la peluquería y el maquillaje.

Riven: bueno así que... echareis toda la mañana allí.

Musa: pues prácticamente.

Timmy: ¿es la chica que conoce Stella?

Tecna: Si. Stella ya ha hablado con ella para lo que tiene pensado para cada una.

Timmy: ¿todo secreto, no?

Tecna: pues claro.

Riven: vamos. Si necesitáis algo... ya sabéis que estamos aquí al lado.

Musa: mejorate. Y mañana...

Tecna: espero que pueda ir.

Musa: claro que vas a ir. Te arrastro del hombro bueno.

Tecna: ya pero y si me molestara mucho.

Timmy: seguro que te ponen algo para poder aguantar. Además si hubiera sido hoy...

Tecna: entre que voy a dormir como un liron por que ya me estoy durmiendo...

Riven: pero a ver si vas a dormir ahora y luego por la noche no.

Tecna: que va. Si es dormir una hora porque es que de verdad me estoy durmiendo. No me he dormido antes porque es mi casa y estabais todos aquí.

Musa: pero y que. Está Timmy. Y además somos tus amigos. Hay confianza.

Tecna: pero me sabe mal.

Riven: que no te sepa mal. Vamos.

Musa: nunca digas que vas cuando aún estás una hora. Te hablo luego. O cuando estés despierta avisame.

Tecna: claro. Adiós.

Musa: -le devolví la despedida con la mano- es que si no...

Riven: al paso que íbamos... nunca íbamos a salir de allí.

Musa: pues ya ves.

Riven: cuando nos vamos por ahí como cuando fuimos a la Tierra en Navidad como os junteis entre Tecna y tú... No paráis. Timmy y yo pensábamos que no teníamos novia.

Musa: pero que exagerado.

Riven: si todavía vivíais juntas y cuando empezábais...

Musa: ahora lo entenderéis.

Riven: si pero porque vives conmigo.

Musa: tranquilo. Si esas vacaciones siempre estábamos juntos.

Riven: en la habitación.

Musa: y fuera. O sólo querías estar conmigo para tener sexo.

Riven: claro que no. Sólo quiero disfrutar de ti y contigo.

Timmy: después de que todos se fueran, comprobé si todo estaba limpio. Y si. Afortunadamente todo estaba limpio. Mi novia dormía en el sofá del salón con el hombro de la herida visible, lo que me hacía pensar en lo que había pasado esta mañana en Fuente Roja. Tanto Riven como yo no podíamos evitar sentirnos culpables por el daño que quizás les habíamos hecho a las chicas. Aunque ellas decían que nuestra "propuesta indecente", como Musa la llama, como a muchas otras para darle un toque de humor al asunto, no era nuestra culpa. Si ellas nos ayudarían una y mil veces pero no contábamos con los daños que nos ocasionaron las brujas, que parece ser que no lo tenían todo dicho-

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Viernes, día de la gala.

Timmy: - hoy era el día. El día de la gala. Era algo nuevo del cuál todos teníamos muchas ganas de que llegara. Tenía que buscar las gafas por que veía borroso y también tenía que tener cuidado no tocar a Tecna a ciegas no sea que le diera en el hombro que tenía mal. Ella seguía durmiendo. Yo me desperté porque no podía dormir. Pero quería quedarme con ella. ¿Como podía dormir tanto si llevaba toda la tarde de ayer durmiendo? Como si dormí días. Que después de lo que pasó en Fuente Roja... se lo merece. ¿qué tramarian de nuevo las brujas? Me incorporé y cogí la tablet para revisar el correo, el periódico, redes y demás, incluso el whatsapp por si hubiera algún mensaje. Riven y Musa estaban despiertos ya porque habían escrito en el grupo común de todos "buenos días", a lo que respondí. Incluso se sabía que estaban desayunando porque Musa había puesto las fotos en Facebook y en Instagram de las tortitas que por la foto, las había hecho Riven, bajo la frase que rezaba "para viernes que molan, desayunos que molan pero el chico que lo ha preparado es lo mejor de todo😍 ❤" a lo que él respondía subiendo otra foto de ella intentando mancharle y el mordiendole el labio inferior dandole un beso "porque hoy es un día especial y ella es especial. Porque a tu lado, es mejor ❤" (Casi humanos- Dvicio). Me limité a darle a "me gusta" y a ponerles algo. Eran las 9 y Musa y Tecna habían quedado a las 11. Así que tantas fotos de desayunos y besos me dieron una idea, la cuál, hablé con Riven ayer después de lo que le pasó a las chicas. Aunque no se me hubiera ocurrido lo de las tortitas... pero teníamos lo que a ella le gustaba desayunar por la mañana, tostadas con mermelada, leche, etc., aunque nada especial. ¿qué podia hacer? Así que fui a la cocina pero me acordé que mi madre preparaba los dias de fiesta, paninis de jamón o de bacon con queso fundido y huevo para el desayuno. Como si hicieras bacon y huevos pero todo junto-

Tecna: -wow todavía estaba durmiendo pero por el olor que llegaba de la cocina supuse que Timmy estaba haciendo el desayuno. Olía a bacon. La hinchazón del hombro me había bajado bastante y supongo que la herida también. Fui a la cocina donde mi chico lo tenía casi todo listo- buenos días.

Timmy: bombón, si te iba a llamar yo.

Tecna: pero el olor de esto es más fuerte que quedarme en la cama. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacías.

Timmy: pero hoy es una ocasión especial. Tenemos una noche demasiado larga por delante, ¿no crees?

Tecna: sí. Pero vamos que tú esto no lo haces por algo.

Timmy: así que piensas que no puedo hacer esto cuando quiera.

Tecna: si claro. Pero... ¿que te ha dado?

Timmy: ideas que me dan otros. Tu amiga Musa. Míralo en redes.

Tecna: ¿que habrá hecho Riven ahora?

Timmy: sorprender a su novia.

Tecna: ¿me estás intentando impresionar?

Timmy: ¿porque no? Necesitas que te cuide alguien.

Tecna: eh, que no estoy inválida. Pero estoy impresionada mi amor. Está buenísimo.

Timmy: gracias. Hagamos lo mismo que ellos "Sólo para ocasiones especiales y para gente más que especial❤"

Tecna: la gente pensará cuánta exaltación del desayuno.

Timmy: quiero que hoy sea un día especial para ti.

Tecna: gracias. Y que pasa, que después de que el novio de otra lo haga... ¿tú también?

Timmy: bueno...

Tecna: ¿que pasa?

Timmy: supongo que tendría que devolverte el favor.

Tecna: ¿que favor?

Timmy: Riven me dijo y tiene razón, "nosotros las metimos en esto y ellas nos han salvado otra vez poniendo el juego su integridad física. Les debemos una. Y por mucho que digan que no se merecen nada, se hace. Me da igual como se pongan". Si no hubiéramos insistido en que vinierais, tú estarías bien.

Tecna: Timmy cariño, estoy bien. No estáis en deuda con nadie y menos con nosotras. Pero parece que nunca es suficiente. Sólo tengo una herida que me duele pero no es nada grave. No somos muñecas de porcelana. Soy un hada guardiana. ¿sabes lo que implica eso?

Timmy: si, si y eso es lo que a veces me da miedo.

Tecna: ¿Y te crees que a nosotras no nos da miedo muchas veces cuando os vais a una misión? Si, pero sabemos que os dedicais a eso. Cuando los hombres eran llamados a filas... ¿como crees que estaban sus mujeres? Pues igual.

Timmy: no sé como puedes estar conmigo.

Tecna: bueno... por que tú siempre has estado ahí para mí aunque fuéramos sólo amigos. Y porque me gusta estar contigo.

Timmy: a veces pienso que estábamos juntos sin estarlo.

Tecna: pero los amigos se abrazan, ¿no? Una cosa es que tú... sintieras algo más que no querías que yo supiera. A veces pensaba que te daba miedo estar conmigo.

Timmy: no, no. Pero tener a una chica tan cerca, no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Tecna: depende. Había días que en serio, todo iba bien hasta que intentabas decirme lo que ahora me imagino. Antes como yo también estaba enamorada era como "por fin" y luego nunca decías lo que pensabas realmente.

Timmy: bueno, porque ya sabes como soy. Pero... al final...

Tecna: por fin. Aunque yo creo que fui un poco la que se lanzó.

Timmy: oye... a ver si vas a llegar tarde.

Tecna: queda media hora. Pero voy a vestirme. Gracias bombón. -Si es que me lo comería a besos. Corté el beso porque no teníamos tiempo para ir más allá-

Timmy: sabes que ésta te la guardo.

Tecna: atrévete.

Musa: pues estos también... han tenido desayuno guay.

Riven: le dije a Timmy ayer que algo teníamos que hacer. Ya que vosotras nos salvasteis ayer.

Musa: venga.

Riven: claro.

Musa: si es que no me merezco un novio como tú.

Riven: precisamente no hay mucho de lo que presumir.

Musa: pero si todo lo más duro ya ha quedado atrás.

Riven: si el que no te merece soy yo. Y te lo diré todas las veces que pueda. A veces, todavía me siento super miserable.

Musa: pues no tienes motivos. Me voy. Te veo luego.

Riven: que lo paséis bien.

Musa: vamos a lo de la venda primero. Luego a todo lo demás. ¿tu tienes algo que hacer amor ahora?

Riven: pues... igual me junto con los demás no creo que para entrenar, por que dijeron que hoy bajaramos el ritmo.

Musa: es que tenéis que aprender a relajaros. Nos vemos.

Timmy: ¿te vas?

Tecna: si. Te quiero. ¿trabajas hoy?

Timmy: de momento no. La semana que viene será otro día.

Tecna: entonces ya se quedó ayer todo solucionado.

Timmy: si. No te preocupes.

Tecna: está bien. Te veo luego.

Musa: ¿como estás?

Tecna: bien. Timmy me cuida demasiado bien.

Musa: ya lo he visto.

Tecna: y el tuyo también te cuida muy bien.

Musa: no sé que les ha dado pero... me gusta. Y mira que precisamente no son los más indicados para hacer esto.

Tecna: quien lo diría.

Musa: si. Pero han pasado 8 años desde la primera vez que los conocimos. Y hay que decir que ha habido una evolución muy grande. Por lo menos con Riven si que lo he notado.

Tecna: y Timmy también. No oculta las cosas hablando de tecnología como antes. Como que se ha abierto más. Es como que estar con él ahora es más divertido. No es que con él lo haya pasado mal pero... bueno, ya sabes a veces son muy suyos.

Musa: desde luego.

Tecna: cada vez que subo en el coche contigo, me acuerdo del programa de James Corden, el Car Pool Karaoke.

Musa: mola. Oye que si quieres lo hacemos.

Tecna: igual que como si pones música pero a lo exagerado jajaja.

Musa: la que te guste la grabamos.

Tecna: a veces Timmy me dice que cuando canto en la ducha lo hago bien.

Musa: todos en la ducha cantamos mejor créeme. Yo también.

Tecna: eso seguro. ¿No te planteas hacer bolos como antes? O llegar más allá.

Musa: no lo sé. Creo que conectando con la música como ahora, con el café musical de Alfea, es lo que de verdad me gusta. Además no quiero estar lejos de Riven. Ahora que tenemos la relación que queremos... me niego a torcer la relación.

Tecna: ya pero él entendería que quisieras retomar tu carrera.

Musa: si, alguna vez me lo ha dicho. Y es cuando hemos empezado a hablar de hijos y esas cosas.

Tecna: ¿en serio?

Musa: si pero dentro de mucho. Yo ahora no. Quiero vivir mi vida. Tengo casi 24 años por lo menos hasta dentro de 4-5 años no me planteo ni bodas, ni niños.

Tecna: créeme que yo tampoco. Timmy sabe que lo has importante para mi son los niños. Casarme... me da igual. Pero de momento tampoco es mi prioridad y hasta pues como dices tú 4-5 años.

Musa: y a lo que ibamos con lo de las actuaciones. Yo sola... somos las winx. Tenemos un grupo. Podemos hacer lo de antes como un grupo de aficionadas que tocan en bares y punto.

Tecna: ya veremos. De momento pensemos en lo de esta noche. Dale al play. Subeme la radio, jajaja aunque no pongas esa canción...

Musa: despacito... que te veo. Te voy a poner "Shape of you" de Ed Sheeran. Me encanta.

Tecna: ohh... que bonita. Me encanta.

Musa: es que es preciosa.

Tecna: ¿la grabamos como en el programa?

Musa: jajaja, vale. Pero ponla de manera que no se caiga que el coche se mueve.

Tecna: tranquila. Tu eso déjamelo a mi.

Letra de shape of you (Ed Sheeran)

The club isn't the best place to find a lover

So the bar is where I go

Me and my friends at the table doing shots

Drinking fast and then we talk slow

Come over and start up a conversation with just me

And trust me I'll give it a chance now

Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox

And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love

Your love was handmade for somebody like me

Come on now, follow my lead

I may be crazy, don't mind me

Say, boy, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist and put that body on me

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

And last night you were in my room

And now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

One week in we let the story begin

We're going out on our first date

You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat

Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate

We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour

And how your family is doing okay

Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat

Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love

Your love was handmade for somebody like me

Come on now, follow my lead

I may be crazy, don't mind me

Say, boy, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist and put that body on me

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

And last night you were in my room

And now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

Last night you were in my room

And now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

Musa: ¡olé! Ueee.

Tecna: a veces Timmy me dice que suspiro más por otros que por él y es como joder, es una canción y me encanta como canta el chico este, pero gustarme y estar enamorada sólo es contigo.

Musa: claro. Pero a veces te ven tan emocionada con una cosa... que se miren la canción y a ver si les da por decirnos alguna vez que las sábanas huelen a nosotras o que están enamorados de nuestro cuerpo, de nuestra figura etc.

Tecna: si jajaja. A ver que lo dicen a su manera. Y más ellos dos. Hay veces que hay que sacarles las cosas con pinzas. Bueno ya estamos aquí.

Musa: ha sido divertido.

Tecna: mucho jajaja.

Bloom: ¿que os hace tanta gracia?

Musa: nada jajaja, ya lo verás.

Stella: te veo animada. Tu chico se lo ha currado esta mañana.

Tecna: mucho.

Flora: bueno y el suyo también.

Musa: por favor. Pero Riven no ha sido mucha sorpresa porque me ha dicho... ¿te acuerdas que cuando fui a tu casa de Melody al día siguiente hice el desayuno? Digo sí. Y me dice pues hoy quiero hacer también algo especial por ti.

Layla: pero no te ha dicho en ningún momento que fueran las tortitas.

Musa: la otra vez ya las hizo. Pero para mi es muy especial.

Stella: ¿y porque Brandon no lo hace?

Layla: dile que lo haga. Además lo hará. Lo veo un chico detallista.

Tecna: desde luego.

Musa: pero mira de nuestros chicos son de los que menos te puedes esperar todo este tipo de cosas.

Tecna: ¿pero a que no mola?

Flora: pues claro que mola.

Tecna: chicas, yo voy a la enfermería. A que me vean esto.

Bloom: ¿como lo llevas?

Tecna: bastante mejor que ayer.

Musa: te acompaño.

Flora: vamos todas, ¿no?

Stella: claro.

Tecna: no hace falta.

Musa: esperaros aquí. Si no es mucho tiempo.

Flora: como queráis.

Bloom: bueno chicas... ¿nervios?

Stella: muchos. Necesito que esté todo perfecto.

Flora: lo está. Los vestidos, complementos, zapatos etc., está todo perfecto.

Layla: tranquila. Seguro que está todo bien.

Stella: ya pero...

Bloom: nada Stella. Venga. No te preocupes.

Flora: todo va a salir bien. Y vas a ser la estrella de la fiesta. Imagínate "Esta chica lleva un vestido de Stella, la Fashion Winx o la Winx del estilo".

Stella: mmm... la Fashion Winx... me encanta Flower Winx.

Layla: jajaja ahora que, vamos a tener un apodo.

Stella: claro. Como las Spice pero somos las Winx.

Ofelia: niña, lo tienes genial. Te voy a poner otra con un poquito más de dosis para que no te moleste esta noche y más por que me dijiste que llevabas este hombro cubierto.

Tecna: gracias.

Ofelia: el lunes te lo miro otra vez. Toma para que te las cambies mañana y pasado.

Tecna: vale. Genial.

Ofelia: a ver mirate. Así por si se viera con el traje.

Tecna: no, no se ve nada.

Musa: pues entonces ya está.

Tecna: si.

Ofelia: que disfrutéis esta noche.

Musa: muchas gracias.

Tecna: estoy muy aliviada.

Bloom: bueno... chicas... ¿que tal ha ido?

Tecna: estupendo. Dice que va mejor. Ya no lo tengo tan hinchado. Así que... Genial.

Flora: entonces para esta noche...

Tecna: estoy perfecta.

Stella: genial. Porque somos las Winx y tenemos que brillar. Y bajo la luz de los focos soy una estrella y lo sabéis.

Layla: Stella, Stella... que no estás zumbada tú ni nada.

Stella: soy así.

Bloom: ¿Y nosotras que?

Flora: ¿acaso la que va a brillar sólo eres tú?

Musa: eso.

Stella: no. Todas vamos a brillar.

Tecna: pues cualquiera lo diría.

Stella: por favor. Además tenéis un admirador que no os va a quitar el ojo de encima en toda la noche.

Musa: mi novio es capaz de sacar la espada.

Tecna: el tuyo y el de todas.

Layla: Timmy te cuidará el doble.

Tecna: Timmy siempre ha sido un amor conmigo. Pero me suele proteger demasiado. Y mira que saben de sobra que somos hadas guardianas. Esta mañana le he dicho que no era una muñeca de porcelana.

Musa: a veces Riven dice que me cabreo con él y yo le digo que sé pelear igual que un chico.

Tecna: pues con lo orgulloso que es...

Musa: me dice, "venga, atrévete" y con los pedazo de brazos que tiene como me coja...

Flora: ¿pero le ganas no?

Musa: si. Cuando me arrastra a la cama y está encima mía, cuando intenta doblarme las piernas, con más rápidez le doy la vuelta y entonces lo caliento lo suficiente para que me lo haga como él sólo sabe hacerlo. Eso cuando estamos jugando. Otras veces le dejo que me haga suya como quiera.

Stella: joder... si es que es un tío fogoso.

Musa: ¿y Brandon no lo hace?

Tecna: vamos... todos quieren jugar. No le dejes que te desnude sin más. Yo soy muy mala y Timmy no ve sin gafas, y cuando quiero tontear un poco, se las quito. Y él, como no, se pica.

Bloom: oye chicas... entiendo que vuestra vida sexual sea super fogosa y me encanta hablar de esto con tanta naturalidad. Pero... joder... cortaros. Que hay más gente por aquí.

Stella: va tia... ahora que iba a decir yo como era Brandon en la cama...

Flora: que locas estáis. Vamos que mejor no hablemos de Helia, ni de los que no hemos hablado todavía.

Layla: en serio pero me hace gracia como son en privado Riven y Timmy. Como son tan... orgullosos para mostrar sus sentimientos en público.

Tecna: no sé si es pudor... o lo que sea... Pero bueno prefiero que Timmy sea así sólo para mí.

Musa: desde luego. Somos privilegiadas.

Tecna: sólo para nosotras.

Stella: yo sé de varias que mojan esta noche después de la fiesta.

Bloom: ¿y es que tu no?

Stella: ya veremos.

Tecna: yo quiero disfrutar de esta noche. Además que mi hombro y yo...

Musa: pues ya ves.

Tecna: tampoco se trata de hacerlo todos los días.

Flora: pues es bueno.

Musa: ya... jajaja. Pero a ver si vamos a parecer unas desesperadas. No te digo que no haya besos, caricias y eso...

Tecna: yo no estoy en plena función de mis facultades.

Flora: lo importante es que tu chico te abrace por las noches.

Musa: es como mejor duermo.

Tecna: sobre todo cuando estás mal y tu chico te cuida.

Layla: eso es lo mejor.

Musa: ¿que tal estoy?

Tecna: preciosa. Riven puede presumir de novia está noche.

Musa: y Timmy también puede presumir de la suya.

Stella: por supuesto. Es que somos divinas.

Bloom: sólo nos falta el vestido.

Stella: chicas el pintalabios es el último grito. No mancha y resiste a todo tipo de comida, acción o incluso beso.

Flora: genial.

Mientras tanto...

Timmy: gracias tío por el consejo de ayer.

Riven: no es que sea lo suficientemente bueno en eso pero... bueno me alegro de que te sirva.

Sky: entonces a lo que ibamos... hay que darles un premio.

Brandon: eso parece.

Helia: he recibido un mensaje de mi tío esta mañana diciendo que se han creado unos premios honoríficos y que las Winx recibirán uno por la labor que han llevado a cabo durante todos estos años.

Roy: ¿y tendremos que preparar algún discurso?

Helia: creo que hay como un vídeo de cada una de ellas y es como que nosotros tenemos que estar preparados para dárselo en cuanto acabe. Decís algo invitandolas a subir al escenario para dárselo. Lo que queráis como si alguno quiere arrodillarse y pedirle que se case con vosotros. Tal y como lo hagáis es igual.

Riven: ¿pero de uno en uno?

Helia: no creo que subiremos por parejas.

Brandon: pero... con quien exactamente.

Helia: por la amistad que tienen entre ellas. O sea creo que Tecna y Musa son las primeras. Entonces subirán Timmy y Riven, luego Roy y yo y luego vosotros.

Sky: bueno... No está muy lejos de lo que pensaba.

Brandon: claro. Pero que decimos. Porque el vídeo No lo hemos hecho nosotros.

Helia: simplemente, como os he dicho antes, las invitais a subir al escenario.

Riven: bueno... pensaremos.

Helia: imagino que será entre discurso y discurso.

Timmy: claro. Pero los profesores también tendrán el suyo. Ellos son los que primero han forjado todo lo que conocemos.

Brandon: y se puede pedir que canten o algo así... chicos no sé si lo habéis visto pero hay un vídeo subido de esta mañana en el cuál, unas chicas que sé que Timmy y Riven conocen demasiado bien, cantan mientras van en el coche. Como el programa ese...

Riven: pero si Musa no para de cantarla. Pero es bonita. ¿Porque no?

Timmy: la verdad es que es genial que se pueda bajar música de la Tierra.

Riven: ella es así. Y Tecna, ¿los avances tecnológicos de la tierra no los conoce?

Timmy: si. Pero todos no. Pero en ello está. Si al final tendrá un Master.

Riven: es lo que le gusta a cada una.

Brandon: por supuesto. Es como cuando Stella quiere ir a la Fashion Week. Que desde que estuvieron en el talent show... No para con si vamos a París, a Nueva York...

Sky: la que te espera, jajaja.

Brandon: madre mía, miedo me das.

Helia: tú eres el que estas con ella. Tu sabrás. Que no es mala. Que es estupenda.

Brandon: faltaría más.

Tecna: eh, chicas, estáis geniales.

Musa: todas estamos geniales. Tu también.

Flora: ella, la primera.

Layla: ya quisiera yo tener tu fortaleza.

Tecna: por dios chicas. No me sonrojeis.

Stella: ¿hacemos una foto?

Bloom: claro.

Tecna: a ver poneros ahí. Tres, dos, uno... -salió el flash-

Stella: a ver...

Musa: eh, pues está genial.

Tecna: pues ya la tenéis en la red para compartirla.

Flora: en serio ya me gusta lo que veo. Así que...

Tecna: pues entonces con el vestido puesto...

Bloom: creo que vamos a tener guardaespaldas y todo.

Layla: seguro... jajaja.

Tecna: espero que las armas se las dejen en casa.

Musa: no lo sé.

Tecna: Timmy llevaba la pistola cuando íbamos a pasear por el lago Roca de Luz y por el paseo marítimo.

Musa: bueno así nadie os molesta. Riven llevaba también su espada. Me dijo que así no se atrevería a molestarnos nadie.

Stella: no pueden dejar las armas quietas.

Flora: yo creo que Helia es más confiado.

Bloom: nos quieren sólo para ellos.

Stella: y bien que lo veo.

Flora: pues si. Al menos ellos están pendientes de nosotras.

Musa: y anda que eso no mola.

Tecna: sólo existes tú.

Layla: y eso es maravilloso.

Bloom: y que lo digas.

Stella: y lo mucho que después se les echa de menos.

Flora: sobre todo cuando estás días sin saber nada de ellos.

Tecna: pues Timmy siempre me decía lo que habían hecho.

Musa: pero no es lo mismo hablar con él que tocarle, abrazarle, besarle... a veces incluso yo creo que Riven si estábamos solos quería llegar a más. No sé... es como le pilles.

Layla: pues si. Pero sabes que él te quiere. Aunque fuera muy en el fondo...

Musa: lo sé.

Tecna: había momento que Timmy me llamaba para que le ayudará pero hacíamos de todo menos tocar el ordenador.

Flora: ¿en serio?

Tecna: si. Jaja. Es como no sé cómo decirte que quiero estar contigo. Es romántico aunque no lo parezca. Aunque le cuesta arrancar.

Musa: no si el mío también. No me gusta alguien que esté encima de ti. Pero reconozco que Riven me buscaba. Es como que en público no lo demuestra pero cuando estábamos sólos... tenías que tener cuidado porque como tuvieras una cama cerca...

Stella: vamos que tenía ganas de...

Musa: pues si. Pero yo le paré un poco los pies. ¿os acordáis cuando hicimos la cena en casa cuando estábamos en Gardenia buscando a Roxy?

Tecna: si.

Musa: pues ahí quería... Pero le dije que no. Porque no estaba preparada.

Tecna: el mío también quería. Y yo... pues tampoco me sentía cómoda.

Stella: madre mía.

Bloom: ¿se lo tomaron bien?

Musa: hasta bromeaba diciéndome que se iba a tener que emplear a fondo. Pero estuvo encima mía un buen rato.

Tecna: jajaja... madre mía. El mío quería saber de la página web. Pero luego como si lo conociera.

Bloom: jajaja. Madre mía.

Musa: el mío podría haber sido el polvo de reconciliación.

Tecna: jajaja. Pero lo tuviste. Años más tarde... Pero si.

Musa: cuando estuve preparada.

Tecna: claro igual que yo.

Flora: llega un momento en el que no se lo puedes prohibir.

Bloom: no, desde luego.

Stella: primero tienes que dejar atrás tus complejos.

Flora: claro.

Musa: es que cuando volvió... No podía más. Necesitaba ser suya.

Tecna: y no sabes lo que fastidia que esté en tu casa ayudando a tu padre y que esté durmiendo en la habitación de enfrente y tu tengas que tener fuerza de voluntad para no tirarte a su cama y acostarse con él.

Layla: es que con tus padres de por medio...

Tecna: ya. Jajaja. Tenía ansiedad. Pero lo disimulaba. Sólo lo hablaba con él.

Stella: es que cuando tienes ganas y no puedes...

Tecna: y mi padre nos tenía muy vigilados. Bueno chicas... nos vemos esta noche.

Bloom: claro.

Stella: si a las 9 allí a los pies de la alfombra roja.

Layla: no puedo esperar.

Flora: si.

Musa: esta noche va a ser maravillosa.

Tecna: si. Tengo muchas ganas.-cuando llegamos a casa estaban los chicos, todos, en una de las mesas de la urbanización- ¿Y esto?

Brandon: eh. Chicos mirad.

Timmy: si esto es cielo que no me bajen.

Riven: por favor. Y a mi que tampoco me bajen.

Musa: que exagerados.

Tecna: no ves que se aburren.

Helia: bueno... si esto es sólo el principio...

Flora: el día de la boda también dijisteis lo mismo.

Musa: sólo me han peinado.

Tecna: y te han maquillado y bueno... ¿En serio esto es el cielo?

Musa: no se yo...

Flora: pues esta noche bienvenidos a la jungla.

Musa: si. ¡Wellcome to the jungle! (Guns and Roses)

Riven: y siguiendo con paradojas musicales, todo este proceso que va a ser la autopista al infierno. (Highway to hell- AC/DC)

Tecna: quizás. Pero sólo vosotros podéis crear la vía o la escalera que os conduzca de nuevo al cielo (Starway to heaven- Led Zeppelin)

Timmy: pero nos ayudareis, ¿no?

Musa: pues la verdad... depende del vestido de cada una.

Flora: es que los vestidos no ayudan. Todos tienen algo.

Tecna: eh, pero somos señoritas. Ojalá algún día te dijeran estás guapa y no necesariamente tengas que enseñar nada.

Riven: oye, que no somos así. A mi ella me gusta hasta en pijama y sin maquillar y su melena despeinada.

Musa: por dios. No me sonrojes.

Riven: es verdad.

Timmy: eh, que a mi también.

Helia: a mi me gusta hasta con el antifaz que se pone para dormir.

Tecna: no seáis fantasmas.

Flora: ¿Y si esto es así... con el vestido?

Helia: no sé si imaginarte o no.

Sky: bueno a las 8 nos vemos. Brandon, Roy vamos. Que querrán irse para casa. Y que ellas no se despeinen.

Brandon: nos vemos. Y chicas, ya veo que estáis listas. Stella, ¿como va?

Musa: como es ella.

Tecna: no la he visto nerviosa.

Flora: es cuando se pone el vestido.

Tecna: es que queda bastante. Aunque el regustillo está ahí.

Musa: pues yo si que tengo mariposas.

Riven: es normal. Además es todo nuevo.

Musa: a veces creo que me dan tiritones y no es de frío.

Riven: vamos mi chica.

Timmy: estás bien. ¿Y el hombro?

Tecna: bombón, estoy genial. Me han dado dos vendas para el fin de semana y el lunes tengo que volver. Pero me ha bajado mucho la hinchazón.

Timmy: ¿pero te molesta?

Tecna: ahora no. Esta mañana me mataba.

Flora: ¿que tal? ¿que habéis hecho?

Helia: quedar aquí abajo para hablar y para ver cómo vamos a hacer lo de esta noche.

Flora: me mosquea.

Helia: ¿por qué?

Flora: mucho secreto por enmedio.

Helia: vamos flor, no digas eso.

Flora: ¿debo estar tranquila?

Helia: si. ¿El pintalabios es permanente?

Flora: si.

Helia: genial.-le di un beso. No me pude resistir-

Brandon: Stella, ya estoy aquí.

Stella: amor... ya estás aquí.

Brandon: Stella, estáis increíble.

Stella: si no has visto nada.

Sky: ¿debo asustarme?

Bloom: claro que no. ¿recuerdas? - le enseñé a mi marido la alianza-

Sky: está bien.

Bloom: pues eso.

Roy: vaya...

Layla: vamos no digas nada.

Roy: vamos. ¿Es que no te gusta como vas?

Layla: si. Claro por supuesto.

Roy: pues entonces.

Layla: estoy muy nerviosa. Y no quiero que me agobies.

Riven: ¿que te pasa Musa? Pareces una autómata.

Musa: tengo el estómago súper revuelto.

Riven: los nervios. Siéntate anda. Que va a salir todo bien. Ya lo verás.

Musa: eso espero.

Riven: claro que si pequeña.

Musa: abrazame Riven.

Riven: faltaría más.-ella necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y necesitaba a alguien que la animara. Sin pensarlo ella me besó- amor, que se te va a quitar el maquillaje.

Musa: es permanente. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

Riven: eh, cielo. Tienes que estar perfecta. Tengo que presumir de novia.

Musa: venga ya.

Riven: en el buen sentido. Sabes que ya no soy tan celoso como antes.

Musa: pero si no tienes motivos.

Riven: lo sé.

Tecna: ahhh... como escuece.

Timmy: aguanta.

Tecna: como si fuera fácil.

Timmy: tienes algo para darte aire.

Tecna: hay un abanico en el cajón de la mesita de la habitación.

Timmy: voy.

Tecna: gracias bombón.

Timmy: las que tú tienes. -cogí lo que me había pedido mi novia y fui al salón-

Tecna: gracias Tim. Eres el mejor.

Timmy: ¿mejor? Yo si que lo veo mejor.

Tecna: ay... está genial. Esta menos hinchado. Pero esta noche...

Timmy: bien dicho.

Tecna: va dímelo. ¿hay premios?

Timmy: no tengo ni idea.

Tecna: ¿Y Helia sabe algo?

Timmy: no. Su tío no le ha dicho nada.

Tecna: venga ya.

Timmy: te prometo que no sé nada.

Tecna: ¿Y tu hermana?

Timmy: cada día más gorda. Pero muy bien. Muy ilusionada. Y nosotros pues imagina. Es el primer nieto.

Tecna: que bien. Tus padres estarán...

Timmy: algún día creo que tenemos que juntar a las dos familias.

Tecna: si me gustaría. Ahora hay que dejarles claro que sólo queremos que se junten y se conozcan. No hay boda, niños ni nada por el estilo.

Timmy: claro.

Tecna: a ver si van a pensarlo.

Timmy: que va.

Tecna: será chulo. Y pensar que me ponías los cuernos...

Timmy: bueno yo no te dije quien era ella.

Tecna: ya. Si pero me fui de casa... pensé que como la idea del piso fue tuya quedaría mal que te hubiera tirado de casa.

Timmy: vamos. Habrías hecho lo que te hubiera nacido en ese momento.

Tecna: al menos Musa y Riven no me pusieron pegas. Ellos hacían su vida. Como si querían... ya sabes.

Timmy: venga ya.

Tecna: y yo que sé... habrán puesto algo para que no les oiga. Si tienes ganas... tu si tuvieras ganas...

Timmy: pues no sé.

Tecna: cuando hemos estado en casa de mis padres... ¿no me jodas que no has tenido ganas?

Timmy: ¿y tú bombón?

Tecna: si no es lo mismo con un amigo delante que con tus padres.

Timmy: eso es verdad. Y eso que la tentación era grande.

Tecna: ¿es que sólo pensáis en eso?

Timmy: no pero desde que os conocimos hasta hace unos meses hemos vivido en una escuela de hombres o de mujeres y cuando llevas mucho tiempo con alguien... No sé siempre quieres ir a más pero no puedes porque ni en las habitaciones de Fuente Roja pueden entrar chicas ni en Alfea chicos y que quieres que te diga...

Tecna: ya no hay intimidad.

Timmy: y luego voy a tu casa y casi no puedo estar contigo porque tu padre quiere que le ayude con muchas cosas.

Tecna: amor, la próxima vez será diferente. Vivimos juntos. Podremos dormir juntos. ¿Eso calma tu sed bombón?

Timmy: si. A veces creo que somos un poco cerdos. Debéis pensar que sólo queremos mojar.

Tecna: no sé... ganas de recuperar ciertos momentos. O el tiempo que quizás más necesitados os sentíais y no podíamos vernos.

Timmy: será eso.

Tecna: tengo ganas de ayudar a tu hermana. Cuando vino aquí en parte me lo pidió.

Timmy: ya lo sé.

Tecna: al menos cuando me toque a mi... no voy de nuevas.

Timmy: claro. Tu apoyo es fundamental y necesita una chica que sea más joven que mi madre para hablar de todo.

Tecna: si, yo le dije que lo que ella quisiera.

Timmy: este verano vamos a ir a la casa de la costa, ¿no?

Tecna: claro. Luego a Solaria a la boda y después Musa me dijo que a ver si decidimos irnos ella, su novio, tu y yo.

Timmy: ¿a donde?

Tecna: no sé. Eso tenemos que quedar los 4 un día y mirar cosas. Que todas se van con su mejor amiga menos nosotras.

Timmy: ¿a Musa que le pasó la otra vez?

Tecna: que le dolió que Flora y Layla se fuesen y no dijeran nada. Una cosa es que Bloom ya se iba a ir de Luna de miel. Pero antes se fueron ella y Stella a Nueva York. Como si fuera una despedida más personal. Lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo la relación que tenemos con ellas que con Flora y Layla. Siempre hemos estado más unidas a ellas que a las otras y que quieres que te diga cuando tus amigas se van y a ti te dejan tirada aquí...

Timmy: entiendo. Si como que piensas que a ti te están dejando atrás. Y simplemente se van ellas y tú te quedas...

Tecna: pero si no es eso lo peor Timmy. Intentas quedar con ellas y te mienten a la cara. Yo entiendo que somos un grupo y que hasta ahora no habíamos salido tanto de lo que es el grupo. Las mejores amigas siempre han existido pero oye que te digan "oye esta persona es mi mejor amiga y queremos hacer un viaje juntas las dos. ¿que os parece?" Yo que sé. El secretismo me sienta mal. Y es lo que a Musa también le sentó mal. Me dijo Riven que llegó a estar verdaderamente insoportable. Y creo que desde entonces la relación con ellas sobre todo con Stella, que tampoco ha sido la mejor nunca, se ha enfriado más.

Timmy: pero no parecen enfadadas.

Tecna: son capaces de soportarse.

Riven: que pena no puedes apoyarte.

Musa: no pasa nada. Para presumir hay que sufrir.

Riven: si. He estado mirando la zona de la Riviera Maya y Punta Cana. Aunque también he estado mirando el norte de Europa.

Musa: el sol de media noche.

Riven: la verdad que debe ser espectacular.

Musa: pues se lo diré a Tecna.

Riven: uno de esos juntas que lo estáis deseando. Pero a ver si nos vamos los dos.

Musa: si. Me encantaría.

Riven: espero que no tengan ningún problema.

Musa: que va. Ya nos vamos a ir con ellos.

Riven: y a las otras no hay que decirles nada. Ellas no os dijeron nada.

Musa: una cosa es Bloom y Stella pero Layla y Flora...

Riven: no pasa nada.

8.00 hangar de Fuente Roja...

Presentadora: bienvenidos a Es Magix. Hoy celebramos un acontecimiento único. Ahí vemos a los directores de la escuela con sus mejores galas además de los chicos que han estudiado o siguen estudiando en la prestigiosa escuela de Fuente Roja. Por primera vez se quiere hacer honor al esplendor educativo de Magix city convocando esta cita tan especial.

Faragonda: ¿estáis listos?

Sky: claro señora.

Saladino: supongo que mi sobrino ya os habrá avisado.

Riven: si. Todo claro.

Timmy: entendido. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de las chicas ayer... ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Riven: pero estamos así que no vayamos a lamentarnos por eso.

Saladino: ¿como está tu novia? Ya se lo que pasó.

Timmy: bien, bien. Gracias señor. Es más fuerte que yo. Eso se lo aseguro. Y herida es más peligrosa. Supongo que instinto de hada pero está bien. La cuido bien.

Saladino: tanto ella como las demás valen demasiado. No les hagáis daño porque a ls vez que valiosas, son muy frágiles aunque no lo parezca. Ocultan sus debilidades con su fortaleza pero seguro que hay algo que les hace sufrir.

Sky: estamos aquí para proteger a las Winx con uñas y dientes.

Brandon: ¿y que no haríamos por ellas?

Helia: se nota lo importantes que resultan ser una vez que las conoces.

Riven: pero no nos enamoramos por que si. Tienen algo. Aunque alguien como yo... Pero si tienen algo.

Timmy: tienen esa chispa que les hace más especiales.

Codatorta: está todo listo. Que no se diga que no sabemos hacer fiestas.

Layla: madre mía. Cuanta gente.

Musa: todo Magix exagerando mucho.

Stella: ¿van a tardar mucho los chicos?

Tecna: aún faltan 5 minutos para que salgan de allí.

Bloom: no te desesperes Stella. Si los vamos a tener para nosotras toda la noche.

Flora: seguro que no se despegan de nosotras.

Musa: joder, Flora, estás preciosa.

Flora: ¿y tú?

Musa: yo... bueno... si vosotras no decís lo contrario y cuando Riven este aquí tampoco opina lo contrario... me lo creo. A mi me gusta.

Tecna: es que te queda estupendo.

Stella: ¿a qué he hecho un buen trabajo?

Tecna: increíble. Así como llevo tapada la venda... Aunque todos lo deben de saber ya.

Griselda: podéis entrar a la alfombra chicas.

Bloom: ¿Pero no les esperamos?

Layla: van a tardar.

Tecna: al menos podemos hacernos unas fotos de grupo o nosotras solas. Cuando vengan ellos que hagan lo que quieran.

Stella: pues si.-las cámaras se revolucionaron cuando pasamos- seguro que somos pasto de las revistas del corazón.

En ese momento aterrizaron las naves de Fuente Roja.

Riven: menudo montaje.

Timmy: nunca habían hecho nada igual.

Sky: ni el baile de principios de curso del primer año.

Brandon: ¿donde están las chicas?

Helia: a juzgar por el vestido naranja y que la chica que lo lleva es Stella, están allí al pie de alfombra.

Brandon: así, están allí. ¿Y que me dices de Flora?

Helia: preciosa. Y eso que no la he visto bien.

Timmy: menos mal que lleva el hombro en el que tiene "la obra de arte" cubierto.

Riven: menuda espalda.

Roy: eh, en vez de estar aquí diciendo que están muy guapas vamos.

Sky: a ver si llegamos a la foto.

Faragonda: venga si. Id. Nosotros no tenemos prisa en entrar. Y ellas están casi al final de la pasarela.

Riven: tendrán que hacernos la foto a nosotros también.

Stella: mira.

Sky: Bloom... no podía llevar la parte de arriba más transparente.

Brandon: vamos, si no se le ve nada. Es una maya que va decorada.

Flora: eh, ya estáis aquí.

Helia: ¿me desmayo ya?

Flora: no seas exagerado.

Helia: pero es que no puedes ser más guapa.

Tecna: bueno, ¿que tal?

Timmy: menos mal que fue ese hombro.

Tecna: el destino, jajaja.

Timmy: preciosa bombón.

Tecna: gracias pero no me sonrojes.

Riven: ¿y esa espalda?

Musa: ya que no enseño por delante al menos un poco por detrás. Aunque llevo el pelo medio suelto.

Riven: amor, eres preciosa lo que te pongas te queda bien. Y es que te como.

Musa: vamos a la foto y ya entramos. -hicimos lo mismo que el resto y la foto que querían todos los periodistas, la foto con nuestra pareja-

Sky: anda que tu...

Bloom: vamos... No me fastidies. Es que me estás haciendo sentir mal.

Sky: lo siento. De verdad.

Bloom: no te preocupes. Estamos casados. Ya sabes confía en mi. Si te molesta algo dímelo.

Sky: lo típico, no me gusta que te miren de manera... Pero tampoco puedo pretender que no lo hagan. Pero eres mía. Así que...

Bloom: pues eso.

Brandon: ¿no serás la auténtica reina de la fiesta?

Stella: no sé...

Brandon: o la estrella que más brilla.

Stella: puede ser.

Layla: y que fantasmona eres.

Roy: dejala.

Layla: mejor.

Roy: te queda muy bien. Bueno todo te queda bien.

Layla: gracias.

Helia: ¿querías cambiar?

Flora: ¿de?

Helia: no sé... de estilo.

Flora: bueno, Stella me dijo que los monos me podía sentar bien. Y la verdad es que es precioso.

Helia: tu si que eres preciosa florecilla.

Timmy: ¿ahora estas bien?

Tecna: si. Es normal que me moleste. Todavía está muy reciente. Fue ayer. Ahora lo tengo mejor pero... seamos realistas.

Timmy: tu disfruta bombón.

Musa: que manos más frías.

Riven: siempre.

Musa: pero me has tocado la espalda a traición.

Riven: tu sabes que me gusta. Mira es esta la mesa.

Musa: ¿donde quieres?

Riven: pues aquí mismo.

Flora: ¿bueno que os parece?

Helia: intuyo que las flores fueron idea tuya.

Flora: pues si.

Layla: no me digas que no te gusta.

Musa: la verdad es que hicisteis mucho más cuando nos fuimos nosotras.

Tecna: que fue llegar y vamos... Fue arrastrarme por la pared, por el hielo o por lo que fuera. Pero tampoco me dio tiempo a decir estoy aquí.

Musa: eh, vamos solucionamos todo antes.

Riven: cierto. Lo que pasa es que... No sé... parece tan absurdo lo que pasó.

Timmy: es que todo en si fue raro.

Bloom: ¿Pero que querrían?

Sky: y yo que se. Poder, venganza... salir de su encierro.

Brandon: pero avisar... si no es su estilo.

Stella: a saber. Tampoco sabemos si hay algo valioso que ellas quieran coger.

Flora: si están atacando es porque lo hay.

Helia: pero no pensemos en eso.

Roy: tenéis razón. Hemos venido aquí para disfrutar.

Layla: tienes razón pero... hay algo que mosquea en todo esto. De repente acabamos con las amenazas. Vamos a la tierra al talent show y no pasa nada desde entonces. Que vale... bien. Un poco de descanso nunca viene mal... Pero es demasiado raro.

Musa: si como que dices "Por fin" aunque sepas que no se ha acabado.

Tecna: si pero esto es un ataque gratuito. No me fastidies... que querían... ¿darnos un susto? Porque no lo han conseguido. Ahora que hacerme daño si.

Timmy: no hagas ninguna tontería.

Tecna: y dejarlas así... venga vayan pasando.

Musa: tu sabes que no. Tenemos que estar preparados por lo que pueda pasar.

Flora: espero que podamos dormir.

Bloom: el otro día tuve la sensación de algo se arrastraba.

Tecna: ¿crees que hay algún bicho de esos creados por ellas como el de la otra vez?

Musa: oh, no.

Stella: maldita sea.

Riven: explicaros por favor.

Musa: durante el primer año, las Trix crearon un monstruo para agotarnos una tras otra.

Stella: si. Me atacaron primero a mi y después fue a por Tecna y Musa.

Tecna: yo sabía que algo se arrastraba. Y descubrimos que iba a por Bloom. Flora sabía como hacerlo.

Flora: a mi no me llegó a pillar porque ya sabíamos que pasaba algo.

Tecna: ella no se despertaba.

Musa: es cierto tarde en despertar. No sé... me pasó algo raro.

Riven: y yo... era un maldito monstruo.

Musa: no. Riven. Tú... bueno... te engañaron. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Riven: pero sabes que siento muy culpable por eso.

Musa: oh... Vamos. Entonces tampoco éramos nada. Pero quizás aún tenía la esperanza de que algo pasara. Aunque el monstruo... sabía jugar bien con mis sentimientos.

Tecna: y con los míos.-De repente vimos que la señorita Griffin subía al escenario- mira, creo que van a decir algo.

Griffin: señoras y señores. Hadas, brujas y especialistas. Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el esplendor de Magix. Nuestras tres escuelas luchan todos los días por dar a nuestros alumnos la mejor educación y prueba de ello es que de aquí están saliendo los mejores guerreros, las mejores brujas y las mejores hadas guardianas. Hace mucho tiempo, podríamos decir que un grupo de amigos formamos la llamada compañía de la luz. Donde luchamos contra el mal y aunque no siempre ha sido fácil. Una de las partes más especiales de esta noche y como primera gala que hacemos, queremos dar un reconocimiento a unas personas que nos han salvado a todos, seamos lo que seamos, son las que de verdad nos han ayudado y si estamos aquí hoy es por ellas. Un aplauso y dentro vídeo.

Bloom: wow. A saber quién son.

Sky: en serio no lo sabéis.

Timmy: vamos.

Riven: ahora venimos.

Musa: ¿pero donde vais?

Tecna: ¿y el vídeo?

Timmy: tranquila.

Vídeo...

"Desde las entrañas de Magix hace 8 años, podríamos decir nació una nueva compañía de la luz. Formada por un grupo de chicas de las cuales ahora os presentaremos a dos de sus miembros.

Para la primera, viajaremos a la ciudad tecnológica de Zenith, donde la genio del grupo, abrió sus alas el 16 de diciembre. Podríamos decir de ella que es un auténtico portento en matemáticas y tecnología. Una chica eléctrica y una auténtica tecnomaga. Según el talent show "la genio", Tecna.

Tecna: no me fastidies.-no podía dejar de llorar-

"Sin demoras viajaremos a Melody, donde nuestra segunda invitada, abrió esos preciosos ojos el 30 de mayo. Que decir de esta chica, siempre conectada a su música. Dulce y sensible aunque parece que tenga una coraza. Ese nombre, esa "inspiración", por que así eres tú, tu voz que hipnotiza, tus gestos y tu sonrisa, eres la música que inspira los días de quien te rodea, porque tú nos inspiras "cantante", nuestra dulce Musa"

Musa: ufff...-me abracé a Tecna por que ni ella ni yo podíamos dejar de llorar- ¿pero donde están Riven y Timmy?

Riven: ¿bonito vídeo, no?

Timmy: si. Hombre es que se lo merecen.

Riven: por supuesto. Pero no lloreis.

Timmy: dejalas. ¿que es para ti ella?

Riven: mmm... déjame pensar... Si tuviera que definirla con una palabra... "inspiración" Si por que no sólo por su nombre, toda ella, su voz, su música es... maravilla ¿Y tú?

Timmy: como definirla... "dulce" si es un caramelo. Mirala. No sé si es porque es la más joven o que pero... si. Eso. Dulce.

Riven: y dicho esto... No lloreis más y os invotamos a subir.

Timmy: -Tecna sólo me abrazó- queríamos daros esto. No sabíamos nada de esto y sé que no necesitáis ningún trofeo pero bueno... es un pequeño reconocimiento.

Tecna: ay que fuerte...

Musa: es que... nosotras no nos merecemos.

Riven: os parece poco lo que habéis hecho.

Musa: uff... gracias. En serio pero esto no son los Óscar ni mucho menos jajaja, pero gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros. A ellas, que lo son todo, a todos los que hacéis posible esto, aunque mi padre no está aquí, que le quiero, a mamá, que espero que esa estrella hoy este brillando más y a ti, nene, gracias por ser como eres y por aguantarme todos los días. Y... ojalá esto lo pudiera partir como hizo la cantante Adele en los Grammy. Buenas noches. -aún se me saltaban las lágrimas. Mientras esperábamos a que Tecna dijera algo permanecimos junto a Timmy. Riven se quedó detrás de mí con sus manos puestas en mi hombro-

Tecna: lo siento. Ya no les hago perder más el tiempo. Que seguro que tienen cosas mejores que hacer que estar viendo aquí el espectáculo que mi amiga y yo estamos dando por no decir de los caballeros que amablemente nos han dado este privilegio. Simplemente gracias por todo. A todos los que han creído en nosotras y nos han ayudado a creer en los demás y en nosotras mismas. A las pedazo de amigas tan maravillosas que tengo. Tu Musa eres mi loca favorita y a ti, Timmy, ¿que puedo decir de ti? Gracias por apoyarme, por estar a mi lado, por ser mi cómplice, por comprenderme cuando nadie más lo hacía y por ser siempre tú. Gracias y vamos. No aburramos más a la gente.

Musa: como te gusta salir huyendo.

Tecna: pero tú sabes que vergüenza.

Riven: pero no digáis que no os gusta.

Musa: gracias de corazón.

Timmy: es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Ahora los otros subirán igual. Cuando hablen Saladino y Faragonda.

Tecna: pues yo quiero que llegue el modo baile.

Musa: toma y yo. Y aún queda el primer plato y el postre.

Tecna: quieras que no... de los nervios...

Timmy: ahora ya...

Musa: no nos podéis dar estos sustos.

Flora: pero que dices si ha sido genial.

Stella: jo, que suerte.

Musa: la compañía de la luz somos todas. O eso dicen.

Tecna: ¿pero no estaba formada por mucha gente? Ellos siempre han estado a nuestro lado aunque pensaran que éramos unas crías.

Sky: ¿porque íbamos a pensar eso?

Tecna: porque todo el mundo juzga antes de saber. Igual que parecíamos... bueno no sé, seamos realistas. Os molestaba que nos metieramos en vuestros asuntos.

Brandon: eso es porque no nos conocíamos.

Musa: ya...

Flora: ¿me estáis mosqueando?

Helia: todas estáis mosquedas hoy.

Musa: ¿por que será?

Tecna: vosotras hacerlos las sorprendidas.

Layla: ja, claro.

Musa: a mi me ha pillado de sopetón pero está claro que nosotras no somos las únicas que vamos a tener que subir ahí.

Helia: mira, mi tío.

Saladino: amigos... tierra de Magix. Es un honor estar aquí amigos míos. Tenemos que estar orgullosos de lo que seamos. Hemos librado las más grandes batallas y en aclaración al homenaje a estas dos chicas y que no serán los últimos, os doy las gracias, así como a las directoras, por acogernos cuando estábamos en horas bajas. Nuestra escuela fue destruida pero hemos sabido surgir de nuestras propias cenizas.

Riven: bien dicho.

Saladino: sin más quiero que sigamos con los homenajes.

Flora: -vi a Helia y a Roy levantarse- venga ya.

Vídeo...

"Hola de nuevo. El repaso para daros a conocer a la nueva compañía de la luz sigue su camino hasta Andros, donde una princesa, Layla nace el 15 de junio, convirtiéndose así en la heredera al trono de la parte térrea de Andros. Comprometida y luchadora, nos puso en la pista de un nuevo enemigo Lord Darkar. Valiente, decidida y enérgica y una deportista nata"

Layla: me da igual que ya me lo espere... oh... gracias.

"Seguidamente partimos a Limphea, donde el 1 de marzo, en los albores de la primavera, nuestra flor particular nació. Piel tostada, algunos rayos de sol en tu pelo. Tu que desprender el mejor aroma, ingenua y dulce pero la primera que está preparada. Dicen que cocinas muy bien querida "chef". Y ya sabes lo que dicen la naturaleza es sabia pequeña, Flora"

Musa: esa es mi chica.

Layla: ¿en serio quien ha sido?

Roy: el de los vídeos...

Helia: ¿Timmy, tienes algo que ver?

Tecna: ¿has sido tú?

Timmy: no.

Helia: vamos Tim, no seas modesto.

Timmy: bueno, algo hice.

Tecna: ¿y será verdad?

Roy: bueno, ¿como defines a tu chica?

Helia: generosa, siempre está ahí, no importa lo que pase. ¿y tú?

Roy: activa. Siempre está en movimiento. Nunca para. ¿como podrás tener esa vitalidad?

Layla: a saber.

Helia: ¿nos acompañais?

Flora: por supuesto.-subimos al escenario donde como había pasado con Musa y Tecna, ahora Layla y yo teníamos que subir a por nuestro trofeo. Sólo puede abrazar a Helia. Aunque me cortaba por que su tío estaba allí mirando- gracias.

Helia: es lo mínimo.

Layla: de verdad no tenías que hacerlo.

Roy: si. Si que teníamos que hacerlo.

Flora: yo aquí hago, como ha dicho Musa, como Adele que partió su premio y lo compartió. Y siempre está el que deciros aunque cada vez es más complicado por qué ya lo estáis diciendo todas. Gracias por todo y por tanto. Por esos momentos buenos, por los no tan buenos porque siempre habéis estado a mi lado. A vosotros deciros lo mismo y gracias por volver y encontrarte en mi camino. No se ahora mismo que haría si no te tuviera. Gracias de verdad.

Layla: como dicen las chicas, habría que partirlo en muchos trozos para saber que todo esto os pertenece. Esto también supone un reto, porque esto hace que no te puedas relajar y creo que es una presión añadida. Pero es alentador y esto da muchas ganas de luchar. Así que gracias, simplemente chicas, por acogerme y dejar que fuera una de vosotras. He aprendido muchas cosas de vosotras y sois las mejores y aunque la vida haya sido dura... hay que seguir luchando así que gracias por seguir a mi lado. Buenas noches. Gracias.

Flora: que guay.

Riven: casi nombra a Nabu.

Musa: si pero delante de Roy no lo nombra.

Tecna: en fin... No sabemos si volverá.

Timmy: ¿y si despierta?

Bloom: dijeron que no estaba muerto.

Stella: estaba de parranda... jajaja. No, lo siento.

Brandon: tu también sentirias dolor y sería una locura poder superarlo.

Sky: no es fácil. Y yo creo que son más que pareja, compañeros de piso.

Musa: sobre todo si se supone que esto es como la bella durmiente.

Riven: ya... pero con una condición el don negro.

Timmy: un beso era demasiado fácil.

Tecna: si sólo fuera eso...

Timmy: ¿que os ha parecido?

Flora: increíble.

Layla: anda que ayer les decimos, ¿hay premios?

Helia: es que era una sorpresa.

Flora: y le haceis buscar a Tecna y luego "ah, está cerrada la puerta"

Timmy: si nosotros lo hacemos con la mejor intención.

Tecna: que si. Si lo sabemos.

Layla: pero escuchame, hay que hacer algo por vosotros.

Roy: no.

Layla: pues si.

Timmy: no. Eso es vuestro.

Tecna: nada de esto sería posible si vosotros no estáis ahí. ¿te recuerdo que yo ahora no estaría aquí si no es por ti? Me salvaste de estar en una prisión de hielo para siempre.

Riven: es cierto. Tuviste más huevos que nadie.

Timmy: hubierais hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

Musa: eso.

Riven: si. ¿no fui a por ti a la Torre roja? ¿O no confié en ti en los Páramos?

Musa: si. Claro.

Bloom: si todos hecho algo a lo que estamos totalmente orgullosas y agradecidas.

Stella: bueno... parece que si Faragonda va a subir al estrado es que está a punto de llegar mi momento de gloria.

Todos: ¡Stella!

Stella: ¿que he dicho?

Faragonda: se que estás muy festiva Stella. Pero tranquila seré breve. Que querreis bailar, beber...

Bueno. Gracias de nuevo por todo. Como directora y anfitriona de la escuela me toca ser la última. Se ofrecen mejoras para la próxima vez. Hemos creado este evento con tal de unirnos todos de vez en cuando y sentir que a pesar de que brujas y hadas son mundos opuestos... alguna vez podemos llevarnos bien y por que no ser amigas. Griffin y yo empezamos siendo enemigas pero juntas creamos la compañía de la luz, junto con otros personajes maravillosos de la historia. Y ahora gracias a que estas chicas, las Winx se pusieron en nuestro camino, hoy la dimensión mágica vive unos de los mejores momentos. Y terminemos de una vez con el protocolo. Dentro el último video...

"Y ya para terminar os presento a los dos últimos integrantes de la compañía de la luz. Ambas son de sangre azul, y guardianas de su mundo. En Solaria, nuestra rubia particular nace el 18 de agosto, adicta a los escaparates y a las compras. Algun dia serás diseñadora pequeña. Su locura a veces le lleva a cometer algunos errores. La luz que ilumina los pasos de quién te rodea. Nuestra fashion Winx, o simplemente, Stella"

Stella: ¡bien!

Musa: ya verás cuando suba al escenario.

Riven: madre mía.

Timmy: se puede beber ya. Porque espero que no se alargue.

"Y por último... gracias a tus padres empezó está aventura. Tú no lo sabías, pero desde ese 10 de diciembre, tenías alas y una familia de sangre azul. Tú has sido, eres y serás la llama que ha unido a estas chicas, tú fuiste la que dijo seamos las Winx. Gracias Bloom de corazón, y gracias a las demás por todo lo que habéis hecho?"

Sky: y así termina nuestra pequeña sorpresa.

Brandon: la verdad es que desde el tiempo que vosotras lleváis con el vestido, hemos estado preparando un poco esto. Aunque no sabíamos nada de premios de ningún tipo.

Sky: es cierto. Sólo nos pusimos con el vídeo y hace unos días que nos dijeron que debíamos daros algo, está estatuilla, como prueba de que se reconoce el trabajo que habéis hecho.

Brandon: ¿te ayudo a subir princesa?

Stella: oh vaya.

Bloom: gracias.

Sky: a ti pequeña.

Stella: aunque no lo parezca, madre mía es increíble. Todo lo que está pasando aquí hoy es genial. Estas chicas, todas y cada una son grandes, muy grandes y me alegro que nos hayamos encontrado. Gracias por aguantarme todos los días aunque a veces queráis tirarme por un puente. Brandon, gracias por estar cerca de mi siempre. Y que decir de ti, Bloom, mi consejera cuando lo paso mal. Mi mejor amiga. Te debo miles de cosas. Y seguro que no te las podré devolver todas. Y ahora sigue tú. Gracias.

Bloom: yo creo que ya está dicho todo. Sólo otras gracias más de todas las que se han dicho hoy aquí. Estoy feliz de hacer realidad la continuación de la compañía de la luz, a la cuál mis padres le deben muchas cosas. Y mis verdaderas cómplices, mis chicas Winx. Stella, mi loca, mi dulce Flora, mi valiente Layla, mi soñadora Musa y mi inteligente, Tecna. Vosotras haceis que funcione todo. Daphne, querida hermana, gracias por todos tus consejos y advertencias. A todos los que me han cuidado siempre como mis padres sean de sangre o de corazón y a usted nuestra mentora, la señora Faragonda. Y para despedirme, sois maravillosos chicos, y muy especialmente tú, Sky, mi todo y mi siempre. Buenas noches y gracias y que por favor suene la música.

Musa: eso está hecho.

Flora: por fin.

Tecna: ¿ya estáis bebiendo?

Timmy: si...

Riven: ¿que pasa?

Musa: ¿como lo habéis conseguido?

Riven: con maña preciosa.

Helia: toma, ¿quieres?

Flora: si.

Tecna: ¿ves? Él se lo trae a su novia.

Musa: jajaja, tranquilo.

Tecna: si sólo le estoy picando. Si a él le gusta.

Riven: están rebeldes o me lo parece.

Timmy: tienen ganas de moverse.

Helia: a que ha salido bien.

Brandon: ahora viene lo peor.

Sky: ¿todavía hay algo peor?

Brandon: tío claro. La boda. Tío tienes que ayudarme. Tu ya has pasado por aquí.

Sky: está bien.

Roy: ¿y la despedida para cuando?

Riven: ¿caen por fin Las Vegas?

Brandon: no lo sé, lo tengo que ver.

Timmy: tío será divertido. Tendremos que ir probando sitios.

Riven: si. O yo que vamos a Europa por ejemplo que hay buenos ejemplos para irnos barato y varios días.

Sky: pues entre Timmy y tú ir mirando y me vais diciendo.

Timmy: vale.

Roy: la suya también fue espectacular.

Brandon: sólo hay que ver las fotos.

Roy: eh, que las de ellas tampoco se quedan atrás.

Timmy: no, desde luego.

Riven: no se quienes fuimos peores.

Musa: en la despedida...

Tecna: pues la verdad es que no lo sé.

Stella: está vez me subiré a la tarima y con razón.

Bloom: si. Jajajaja.

Flora: y no bebas tanto. No sea que acabes intentado hacerle propuestas indecentes a la pared.

Stella: ¿en serio hice eso?

Musa: si. Encima llevabas en la cabeza... lo que tu y yo sabemos.

Tecna: ¿como se llamaba? Ah si... mini Brandon.

Musa: jajaja cierto.

Brandon: en serio.

Stella: ahorraros los detalles.

Riven: que fuerte. ¿Y vuestros padres?

Tecna: esas fotos no las pueden ver. Les puse el tema de la privacidad.

Timmy: chica lista.

Musa: es que como mi padre... bueno, en fin, vea eso...

Flora: son fotos eje no las puede ver nadie más que nosotras, vosotros y pocos más.

Bloom: ciertas fotos. Las más normales están puestas para que las vean nuestros amigos.

Stella: me acuerdo de cosas pero ahora mismo.

Riven: mejor no te acuerdes.

Musa: mejor. Mira bachata.

Riven: tu dirigeme. Que sabes bailar mejor que yo.

Timmy: oye... pues no se te da mal.

Riven: si venga.

Tecna: no te distraigas, no la pises. ¿Y tú que... para cuando?

Timmy: si soy patoso hasta déjamelo.

Tecna: ¿por qué? Venga tonto, tu sigueme. Aunque no puedo hacer milagros con el hombro derecho... pero bueno...

Brandon: pues como tenga que hacer eso.

Stella: pero si ellos pueden... ¿porque tu no?

Sky: tíos, vamos a la barra.

Roy: venga.

Riven: ahora venimos.

Timmy: ¿vas bien?

Tecna: si.

Helia: eh, esperadme.

Sky: ¿a qué están contentas?

Riven: mucho.

Timmy: no se esperaban algo así.

Brandon: pues para cada año podrían poner un premio honorífico.

Roy: no es mala idea.

Helia: pues oye... ellas han sido las primeras. Y orgulloso me siento de ellas.

Layla: ay... el daño que ha hecho el zumba.

Musa: desde luego.

Tecna: oye, Musa, espera que te diga una cosita. ¿vamos a hacer un baile en la boda de ellos?

Musa: estoy mirando. Hay uno... por hacer algo diferente que baila la novia también y es algo diferente.

Tecna: oye... pues si.

Musa: podemos hablarlo ahora.

Tecna: pues si.

Musa: oye chicas, ¿que os parece si para la boda hacemos un baile donde la novia también baila? Hay un vídeo, podemos coger esa canción o otra.

Stella: podríamos verlo.

Bloom: a mi me mola.

Tecna: es original. A mi me encanta uno que bailan el padre y la hija también en una boda. Y es muy bueno.

Musa: si. Es auténtico.

Flora: pues ya podemos empezar a verlo.

Stella: madre mía chicas. Tenéis que ayudarme.

Bloom: en lo que quieras.

Riven: ¿como va el tema boda?

Brandon: atrasado. El lunes me dijo Stella que teníamos que empezar a mirar el tema de los invitados.

Sky: eso es la peor parte.

Timmy: pues yo creía que era el sitio.

Brandon: si el sitio ya está. Es el castillo de Solaria.

Timmy: bueno, claro.

Riven: ¿ y los niños para cuando?

Brandon: dentro de mucho tiempo. Yo ahora no me veo tampoco. Y ellas no quieren saber nada de niños.

Sky: Bloom dice que no se ve todavía.

Roy: pues como ninguna. Acabamos de empezar a vivir juntos.

Riven: en eso te doy la razón. Además que yo no tengo prisa y mi novia tampoco. Yo a veces ya digo por ahí "mi mujer me ha dicho esto, lo otro" pero porque son muchos años.

Timmy: normal.

Riven: por eso que si surge bien... que yo a mi chica la quiero igual. No necesito firmar un papel que diga que amo a mi novia. Ella dice que con el piso ya estamos prometidos de alguna manera.

Timmy: pues si. Y que más necesitamos.

Riven: nada.

Sky: ¿pero vosotros queréis hacer una fiesta o algo así?

Riven: un banquete dices...

Timmy: es que no hace falta. A ver mis padres están casados porque entonces para tener hijos... era lo normal. Pero mi hermana por ejemplo, ya no. Y va a tener un hijo.

Brandon: ¿tu novia está bien ya, no? De todo. Del hombro, del malentendido de está semana...

Timmy: si. Si está perfecta. Además no sé... está muy ilusionada con que mi hermana le pidiera ayuda.

Sky: cuando vas a traer un niño suele ser emocionante y por eso quieres hacerlo acompañada. Cuando Daphne estaba embarazada, al coger la baja, Bloom quería estar con ella los fines de semana que estaba aquí, porque se iba un fin de semana a Dominó y otro lo pasaba aquí. Era como si no quisiera perderse nada y ahora es el niño de sus ojos. Amor de tía supongo.

Timmy: pues yo creo que a Tecna le pasa lo mismo.

Brandon: pues si ya se te cae la baba, que harás cuando el hijo sea tuyo.

Timmy: pues no sé...

Riven: ¿Y qué haremos los demás?

Brandon: cuidar a nuestras chicas.

Helia: eso seguro.

Riven: ¿tu que prefieres, niño o niña?

Timmy: no sé... pero yo creo que todos queremos un heredero.

Riven: un mini guerrero tan fuerte como su padre.

Musa: ¿cómo?

Riven: nada mujer.

Musa: ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis hablando de bodas y niños?

Tecna: estáis muy pesados con eso.

Stella: ya llegará.

Bloom: pero ahora no.

Flora: yo no estoy preparada. No es que no quiera pero...

Helia: lo típico.

Layla: como se nota que no podéis hacer solos esto.

Roy: ¿y crees que queremos un hijo ya?

Musa: más os vale que no. Eso sí llegará.

Tecna: algún día. Os lo dejamos ahí.

Fin.


End file.
